


Holiday Fun

by Anesther



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: (slight) Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Character Study, Christmas Smut, Creampie, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Grinding, Humor, Kissing, Light Petting, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reverse Cowgirl, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Times, Vaginal Fingering, all characters are 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anesther/pseuds/Anesther
Summary: As it reads on the tin: Odin and Ava have good ol' fashioned cheer during this magical season by, mostly, being around each other and getting it on.
Relationships: Odin Arrow/Ava Ire
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Stress Relief (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been gone a long time, in no part to the BS that is my life. I won’t discuss it here (it’s for another time). Instead, this is a personal challenge/gift to all the thirsty people out there for AvaOdin content! I will be trying to update every day until Dec 25, aka Project 12 Days of Smutmas. Didn't quite make the first day but I’m gonna attempt. It will just be these two having sexy fun with a side of holiday stuff. Yes, technically, the 12 Days begin ON Dec 25, but I’m gonna be hit with, well, more BS near the end of the year/beginning of next and my mental health will likely decline again. So we’re doing it now, y’all!
> 
> P.S. I’ve long headcanoned these Ava and Odin as Ashkenazi Jews in a modern setting, and thus, they don’t celebrate Christmas really. Will I write about their views on Hanukkah for three days, since it starts Dec 22? Not sure yet, maybe if I research enough to do it right? But for now, it’s definitely this. Yes, tags will be added as the days go by, since I’m not sure how kinky it’s gonna become. The most certain thing is they will have smutty times each chapter. Kudos, comment and bookmark to let me know this is your cup o’ tea!

Odin rolls his eyes at the same advertisement on TV. This is the third time it’s come on in less than half an hour. The holidays arrived with neck-breaking speed after Halloween, with his birthday being bombarded with everything ranging from cheap, plastic snowmen to tiny reindeer trinkets, from brightly colored wreaths to kooky battery-powered Santas that ‘dance’ to Jingle Bell Rock.

His brain fries every year.

Annoyed, Odin changes the channel.

“Are you tired of owing money to the IRS? Call this number now!” came from the television.

Frowning, he changes it.

“Hello, have you been injured in an accident and need to win your case? Call—”

“Ugh…”

“Are you looking for a new car insurance? Let us help—”

“I’m l-looking for a new will to live,” he says with a click.

“Extended warranties—”

Odin huffs.

“Children every day are struggling to feed themselves. With just 10 cents a day given, we can feed a child for a lifetime—”

“ _Argh!_ ” he shouts, shutting off the damn thing. Frustrated, he collapses onto the couch, wanting to throw the control at the wall.

“Nothing on, huh?” Ava’s voice comes above him.

He groans loud into the cushion.

“My poor baby, you got annoyed by the mind-numbing commercialism?”

“E-Every. Fucking. Time.”

Giggling softly, Ava pats Odin’s butt. On reflex, Odin turns around on his back, lifting his legs so she can sit where they were. Playing with his big toe, Ava says, “It seems you’re becoming a crotchety old man faster each year.”

“I d-don’t get why t-t-they need to have such shit on TV all the time! It’s b-bad enough that this h-holiday has been sanitized by corporations w-with little regard to actual f-families, people in g-general, but even when it’s not the holiday season, e-every ten minutes—ten minutes, babe!—there’s an ad p-p-preying on people’s la-lack of security and f-fear. I’m getting so f-fucking sick of this c-crap…”

Ava stares at her boyfriend in sympathy. He’s been on edge for a while, and he seems to get progressively more agitated by the day. She’s informed him before that he’s going to make himself keel over from stress, in a half-joking manner, but she’s not a fan of the half-serious part looking more true.

“Well, try to relax, alright?”

“Uuuugh…” he complains, eyes closed.

“You wanna see what I found?”

“Hmm?”

“Look!”

Angling his head forward, Odin stares blankly at her, “Mistletoe?”

“Yeah, I guess we have one now? Must’ve been Maggie’s when she used our home last year to throw her Bombastic Christmas Soiree.”

“Ah yes, with the added m-m-message, ‘Singles Preferred!’ tacked on i-in print so fine, y-you could find l-larger footnotes.”

Laughing, Ava nods, dangling overhead, “Wanna use it?”

“Like, y-you wanna hang it up?” Odin asks, distaste wrinkling his nose.

“No, you giant dork,” Ava snorts. Swaying it back and forth, Ava then leans closer down. “You really need to relax, baby…” Her breath tickles his face, lips brushing over his. He tilts in, on reflex. Giving a chaste kiss, Ava trails her fingers up his side. His body gives a slight jerk. Smiling, Ava nuzzles the crook of his neck, straddling his frame. Gently, she sucks the tender skin, feeling his body grow warm. She traces his throat with her tongue, nipping whenever she pleased.

“You want more of this?” she asks, voice low in his ear. She flicks his earlobe with her tongue, his gasps an enticing sound.

Pulling back, Ava stares at him. She slides a hand underneath his shirt, his heart beating a little quicker now. She drags her nails down along his abdomen, his back arching in response. Ava grabs the hem of his shirt, pushing it upward. Odin removes it entirely for her, eyes not leaving hers. Smirking, she twirls her index finger around his belly button, the vertical line of hair crossing it soft against her fingertip. Unbuttoning his pants, she snaps the elastic band of his underwear.

“You g-gonna tease all day?” Odin challenges, mirroring her expression.

“Maybe, if you’re a bad boy,” Ava says, gliding her fingers beneath the band again. She plays with the hair, eyes on Odin’s expression. His face is showing a tinge of pink, but he likes to be a little difficult, keeping his mien neutral. It never lasts too long. 

Leaning forward, Ava holds herself up with her free hand on the cushion, keeping her other hand where it is. Sliding her palm down, she feels his cock, already erect. Stroking it, Odin’s brows furrow.

“You’re not gonna react for me?” Ava whispers, feigning hurt. “You know how I like to watch your face…”

“Do y-your worst,” Odin replies, heart pounding.

A coyish smile twists her lips, and she can feel his member throb harder. Ava shifts back to his thighs, tugging at his underwear and pants; his hips lift to help her pull them all the way down to his ankles. His cock stands upright, precum glistening on the head.

Ava giggles to herself, as excited as he is. Gripping the shaft with her hand, Ava moves her palm up and down. Odin sighs at the sensation, the way her fingers stroke upward, her index finger teasing the indentation of the head. Smiling, Ava blows soft air at it, trails achingly softer kisses up the shaft, loving the way his member twitches against her hand.

She licks the head, causing him to flinch in response. Circling it around with her tongue, Ava continues to pump up and down with her hand. Taking the tip of it into her mouth, Odin arches his back, a sharp intake of air his only sound. Ava slowly moves her head up and down, mouth molding over the member. Moaning into it, against it, around it. 

Odin gasps, clenching the side of the furniture. He feels her tongue shift about, teeth scraping the sensitive skin. Her fingers glide along his thighs, the inner areas, his pelvis. Everything becoming hotter. Moaning, he bucks his hips in response. Ava bounces her head to the rhythm, lifting a hand to scratch down his stomach.

She withdraws, watching her saliva trail down the sides. She licks the head again, reaching out to fondle his balls. Ava gives them playful bites as she cradles them. Odin quivers beneath her, panting hard. Grinning, she only takes the tip back inside her mouth, tongue going around it in languid strokes.

“F-Fuck…” Odin groans.

Ava looks up at him, his face completely flushed, teeth biting his lower lip. Taking the full cock back inside her mouth, she bobs her head up and down. She feels his hand clasp the back of her head, moaning hard when he pulls her hair with a sharp tug. She digs her nails into his sides, Odin crying out from the pain, then release a second after.

Ava blinks rapidly when she feels the cum hit the back of her throat, humming in pleasure against his cock. Swallowing, Ava sits back, licking her mouth.

“Was that my worst?” she asks.

Chuckling, Odin props himself up on his elbows, “Y-You bet. You ready f-for mine?”

“Ready to go, my lord!”

“Ooh, we r-roleplaying?”

“If you want, babe.”

“S-Sounds more than good,” he whispers, pulling her with such force toward him, she lets out a delighted squeal.


	2. Stress Relief (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava gets her turn to chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Alright, chapters 1 and 2 are together 'cause I said so--most chapters aren't going to be too long anyway, I think. Since the first chapter was "late" by my deadline, y'all technically get two in one day. Either way they get to do it, pfft.

With ease, he slides Ava upward, burying his face between her legs. Gasping, Ava feels his tongue against her panties, teasing the clit behind the material. Already damp, his breath and tongue do nothing but increase the moisture, her body grinding against his face. It’s always a great thing when your girlfriend prefers skirts.

He places kisses along her thighs, squeezing her ass. Whimpering, Ava shuts her eyes, his mouth pressing deep kisses against her clit.

“W-What do you want?” he asks, voice husky.

“I want you to fuck me…”

“You w-want me to fuck you… w-what?”

Ava grins, looking down at his face between her legs, “I want you to fuck me, Lord Odin.”

Grinning back, Odin pushes her back so she straddles him. Staring her down, he says, tone authoritative, “Undress.”

Gladly obliging, Ava hops off him in a surprising motion of grace, spinning around to face away from him. With measured movements, Ava lifts her sweater off her frame, drawing her hair up with it, revealing nothing underneath. Her hair falls against her back, and he reaches out to play with the tips.

Odin caresses the side of her body, causing her to shiver. Standing, he presses himself into her, folding his arms around her. His fingers graze her nipples, before taking her breasts into both hands. Massaging them, Odin leans down, planting butterfly kisses along her shoulder. Sighing in content, Ava angles her head, allowing him to draw his tongue along her pulse.

“You h-haven’t finished removing your c-clothes.”

Ava rotates in his arms, placing her hands on his chest. Looking to the side, Ava shakes her head, pretending to tear up, “But we can’t. I’m a simple servant… I could never be with someone like you.”

“Why?” Odin demands. He brushes her cheek. “My s-status doesn’t matter.”

“It’s not that you’re royalty, it’s that… I’m afraid I wouldn’t befit a princess.”

“I d-don’t care,” Odin says, and he feels like it would be true, if the situation existed. “I w-want you and only you.”

Ava’s heart can’t help but give a twinge of hope. Even when they act this scenario out, even if none of this is real, he sounds so certain. As though a crown would be worth giving up, if it meant being with her. Tilting her head back up to look at him, Ava touches his cheek with her palm, rubbing it softly with her thumb.

Odin pulls her close, raising her so their lips meet. Moaning into her mouth, he can feel her body go limp in his embrace. Her arms then wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss by slipping her tongue past his teeth. Panting, he reaches down to unzip the side of her skirt. It slides down in a quick heap about her ankles.

Picking her up, Odin puts Ava on the couch, spreading apart her legs with his hands. Not hesitant, he bends down and strips her panties off, leaving it to hang loose on a raised leg. Odin begins to lick her clit, circling the nub with strong, quick motions.

Ava throws back her head, moaning. His tongue is so soft and warm, gliding over the wet folds with long strokes. His tongue slips past them, feeling it push and twist into the entrance.

“Shit…” she breathes, flustered. His tongue laps up her cum, continuing to play with her. Lifting her hips, he takes that moment to give her butt another sharp squeeze. Her groan ringing in his ears, Odin buries his tongue deeper in. Gripping Ava’s hips, he keeps her form raised, feeling her body tremble from the strain of keeping still and the waves of ecstasy that are building. Withdrawing his head, he focuses his attention back to the clit—suckling, kissing, licking it until it feels raw, her body growing hotter by the second.

“Lord Odin… I can’t…!” Ava says, unable to keep from gyrating her hips.

“It’s o-only me,” he breathes, pulling away. Moving to get on top of her, he slides his index and middle fingers over her clit. They glide down with ease, becoming soaked. He slips his fingers inside her, pumping them. Ava’s expression twists into pleasure, continuing to bounce her hips. Easing them deeper in, he curls his fingers together, watching her squirm. “Odin w-will more than suffice…”

“Odin…” Ava says, gripping the cushion so hard, she believes she can rip it. “Oh god, Odin…”

“Are you g-going to come for me?”

“Yes…! Ah! God, Odin, I—” She lets out a harsh gasp, his fingers venturing further in. Ava’s entire body is hot, too hot, and trembling. Toes flexing in, panting hard, Ava reaches out to grasp his hair. He groans from the viciousness of her tug, responding in kind by increasing the tempo. “I’m— Oh god—” 

She cries out his name as she comes, shaking hard. His fingers don’t stop their movements, as he bends down to kiss her deeply. Holding him tight, their tongues circle each other, not releasing him until her shaking stops. Slowly, he drags his fingers out, shining from the cum.

Licking them clean, he grins at her, “You h-have fun, Firefly?”

“Did  _ you?" _ Ava asks, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Yep, thanks, b-babe,” Odin says, kissing her forehead. “Guess I n-needed that.”

“You’re too uptight, hon,” Ava tells him, pulling him down to lay on the couch. She moves to get between his legs, resting her head on his chest. His hand immediately covers her own, folding their fingers together. Tilting her head, she kisses his cheek, “I know it’s been crappy for a while, but it’ll get better. And, we finally found a good purpose for this mistletoe!”

“I s-suppose that’s a win. It’s now d-dubbed the Missionary Mistletoe.”

“But we didn’t do missionary.”

“It’ll see that s-soon,” Odin winks.

“Mmm, how soon?”

“Probably l-later. Or n-now even,” he says, pulling her in and giving her dozens of kisses on her face.

Laughing, Ava snuggles closer, happy at their relaxed states. An upset Odin is no fun, and she wasn’t going to have that today. Not if she can make him feel better, even if for a little bit.


	3. Timed Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impromptu clock round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Third day, whoo!

Snow had finally started to descend. Not as much as Odin would like, but enough. November was always when it began to snow. His breath comes out as the thinnest fog, dissipating seconds into the crisp air. He always enjoyed this part of winter; he used to pretend with his siblings that they were capable of breathing fire and smoke. Something about it gave him a strange sense of confidence.

Kicking the snow off his boots, Odin enters his home. “Ava?”

“In here!”

Removing his scarf, Odin goes into the kitchen, “What a-are you making?”

“Brownies,” Ava says. “I thought it was a good time to do it.”

“Brownies? Y-You’re not usually into chocolate.”

“I know, right? But I’m feeling it.”

Odin watches her whisk the batter, “N-Need anything?”

“I’m almost done! I just have to pour it.”

“I’ll d-do that and you can scrape anything l-left.”

“That’d be great,” Ava says, smiling.

He can’t help but smile back. Even though they’ve been together for years now, the sight of her grinning at him continues to be one of his favorite things in the world.

The batter done, he holds the bowl still so she can do as agreed. Nothing wasted—something they both detest—Ava sets the timer.

“Now we wait 20 minutes,” she says.

“Hm,” Odin hums. He looks at her, “I wonder how w-we’ll pass the time…”

Ava tosses hair over her shoulder, walking out of the kitchen. Aware of his gaze on her hips, the anticipation in her chest growing, Ava keeps her tone nonchalant, “I’m not sure how we will.”

Odin wraps his arms around her shoulders, “Maybe we should f-figure it out…” he whispers. He notes a fleck of batter on her collarbone. Licking it clean, her head leaning back at the touch, Odin slides his tongue up her neck. Nipping the earlobe, he grazes a hand down her breast. Rubbing the nipple through her shirt, Odin sucks the side of her neck.

Sighing, Ava closes her eyes. She winces when he sucked harder, her skin pulled between his teeth. He releases with a pop, licking the new bruise.

“How am I gonna hide that?” Ava asks, a coy expression on her face.

“Scarf,” he murmurs, voice a near growl. He grabs of the hem of her shirt, tugging it over her head. Tossing it aside, he unbuttoned his jeans.

Ava moves out of reach, smirking, “You have to grab me.”

“You t-think you can evade me? When you w-want me as much as I do you?” Odin questions, sauntering toward her.

Giggling, Ava skips a few feet away. She removes her bra, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. Cupping her breasts, thumbs brushing her nipples, “You don’t know that.”

Odin lunges, grabbing her wrists. Both smiling wide, he lifts her into the air. Hungrily, he claims her mouth with his. Her moans reverb in his throat, fingers burying into his hair.

Odin’s tongue slides over her teeth, her tongue, breath hot against her own. Ava latches her legs around his waist, gasping when he withdraws to raise her higher and suck her left nipple. Tongue swirling around the areola, his arms briefly dip down to grab her ass. 

Grinding her hips against his, Ava breathes out, “Let me take my pants off…”

“I g-got it,” Odin replies. He sets her on her feet, and in one quick motion, pulls her pants and underwear down. In a flash, he picks her back up, only to place her on the table.

Spreading her legs, Odin kneels in front of her, mouth covering her clit.

“Ah!” Ava gasps, hunching over. She grabs his hair, feeling his tongue play with her clit. Feeling it become slick with saliva and cum, Ava’s cheeks flush brighter. His mouth goes ever lower, feeling him enter past the folds.

Ava’s body jerks, her back arching from the sensation. Between shallow breaths, Ava grits out, “Odin…! No more— No more playing…!”

Odin gives her clit several more licks, each one long and slow. Her grip on his hair grows tighter, the pain in his scalp sharp. “You w-want it to end?”

“You messing with me, yeah!” Ava exclaims, a set of deep groans following that statement.

Having had his way, Odin gets to his feet. Pushing his jeans and boxers down to his knees, his erection comes out. Ava gently strokes the shaft with her fingertips, watching him shudder.

Lifting her into his arms, he holds for there for a moment. Odin makes sure to angle her properly. The tip of his cock teases the entrance, slipping only the head in. She emits a sigh, a shiver leaving goosebumps upon her skin. Then he lowers her down, her pussy tight around his cock.

Ava moans deep in her throat, pulling him close. Wasting no time, Odin begins to move—fast and hard. Ava digs her nails into his back, scratching them upward, angry, red trails left in their wake.

Biting her shoulder, groaning aloud, Odin gyrates his hips a few moment, Ava whimpering in his embrace. She copies his rhythm, pants shallow and hot in his ears.

Pumping his cock in and out, Odin holds her to his chest with one arm, the other remaining on her ass.

“God, Odin,” Ava huffs, skin burning. “I… It feels so good…!”

“Ava— F-Fuck—!” Odin begins, choking on his words. He can’t help but focus on the feel of her all around him, smelling of sweat and musk and something distinctly herself.

Ava’s pussy constricts around his cock, her eyes shutting themselves tight, puffing from the intensity of the tempo. Swearing under her breath, her hands flex against his back, flesh red from welts and fever.

Odin has no thought in his mind, allowing carnal inhibitions to dominate his actions. Allowing a simpler, happier version of him to exist. Allowing himself to simply be.

The two of them bring their mouths together, quick pecks interspersed between deep kisses. They move with the other, waves of heat and pleasure growing, growing to a grander peak—

They cry out in a resounding shock, shaking against each other. The heat becomes a delightful warmth as the orgasms plateau, and they catch their breaths.

Ava wipes the sweat off his forehead, kissing his cheek, “Wow… You should… be rough more…”

“Th-That… I’m not… o-objecting to…”

The stove dings.

Ava perks up, “Oh hey, just in time!”

“Aw h-hell yeah!” Odin gloats, doing a fist pump in the air. “Take t-that, oven!”


	4. A Great Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stick it to the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yesterday wound up being pretty busy, so chapter four is being released today. I'm gonna do my best to get chapters five and six out tomorrow, since they wound up following a narrative together anyway, and so I'll be back on track after that. In the meantime, enjoy chapter four!

“Ouch,” Ava complains. She glares at the person who stepped on her foot, paying no mind to anything except the sales happening around them.

Hundreds of people flock the store, bumping, shoving, and arguing for the widespread deals on appliances, furniture, technology, everything being plastered with Black Friday sale signs.

Ava hates this job.

She glances at the clock. Just an hour. One hour left and she can go home to sleep. Ava shakes her legs, knees aching from standing.

“Hey! Hey, lady!”

Ava breaks from her reverie, standing at attention, “Yes, ma’am, how can I help y—?”

“Do you know where the weight loss equipment is?”

“Near the back, just go down that aisle and you should find it.”

Without any thanks, the woman heads off to where Ava pointed. A deep frown mars her features.

Fucking rude.

Sighing, Ava continues to stock the shelves. Which are immediately ransacked by eager consumers. She wishes she was at home for the umpteenth time today. Drinking something warm and sweet, maybe cuddling on the couch by the fire. Odin continues to be pleased at finding a home that had a fireplace—he said it’s not the same without one. He would probably be massaging her shoulders, kissing said shoulders, biting them…

“Hey.”

“Yes, sir, how can I help—” Ava pauses. Her expression brightening quick, “Odin! Babe, what are you doing here?”

“T-Thought I’d just come early so we can leave o-on time. I d-don’t think you wanna be h-here for longer than needed.”

“Oh god, yeah, I’m ready to book it. I got…” Ava stops, pulling out her phone. “Uh, 40 minutes left until my shift ends.”

“Alright, c-cool. You holding u-u-up okay?”

“I’m tired for sure. I was hoping to have a break tonight but I had to skip that since we’ve been so busy.”

Odin frowns, “We’re g-gonna make sure you rest once we’re home.”

This job is something Ava’s had for half a year, and it doesn’t pay very well, with the hours being complete horseshit. But they both need to work in order to keep their bills paid and a roof over their heads. He wishes he could provide for her enough so she could focus on other things, but that’s not a possibility right now.

“D-Do you need anything?”

“Um, actually, could you put these boxes on the top shelf for me? I can’t reach.”

Taking them, Odin places the objects without issue.

“Excuse me?” a man demands.

Ava puts on her best Fake Happy smile and steps aside from Odin, “Hello, how can I help you?”

“I was told that this flatscreen TV would be on sale and I don’t think the price is as low as it could be.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, sir,” Ava says, changing her expression to the appropriate level of concern. “If you’d like, I can have the store manager explain why—”

“Why can’t you explain it to me?” he continues, angry.

“The manager can explain the store policies and exceptions better than me. I can just bring them over and we can look at how to give you the best affordable gift possible!”

“I don’t want the damn manager, I want you to explain!”

Ava struggles to not tell the asshole off, or cry from frustration.

“I’m the manager.”

Ava turns to Odin, who closes the distance between them.

The man looks up at him, and the flash on his face reveals his regret of taking a harsh tone. He recovers, sputtering, “You— You don’t look like the manager.”

“My shift just began. What do you need?”

“I want a fair price for this television!”

“That’s more than fair. It has been reduced significantly for the Black Friday deals. I would appreciate it, too, if you didn’t yell at my employees. There’s nothing more I can tell you besides this: you either take the TV with the new price tag, as it’s the lowest it can go, and that you need to be respectful to customer service representatives. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

The man waves a hand, setting the box down, “Fine. I didn’t want this stupid thing anyway.” With that, he leaves them alone, heading toward the exit.

Ava heaves the largest sigh of the night, “Thanks, babe. I really didn’t want to deal with him anymore. And I don’t think it would be good to call the manager over.”

“It’s a-alright. I’m gonna h-hang out in the store until you’re r-ready to go,” Odin says, kissing her forehead.

Nodding at him, Ava watches him walk off. No one needs to know about this altercation. Hopefully, the guy will not ever come back.

The rest of the evening continues as usual: with everyone agitated, exhausted, and pushing toward the cash registers. Which she got called to, and is now stuck at. 15 minutes past her scheduled departure.

She looks at Odin by the front entrance. He feels her gaze on him, his expression borderline  _ pissed.  _ Ava grimaces, guilt weighing in her gut. Inputting as many items as fast as she can, Ava finds relief when another coworker tags her out.

An hour later.

Ava thanks them, and walks quickly, trying not to full out run toward the staff changing room where the lockers are. Feeling awful, she changes out of her vest and shirt as fast as possible, leaving her pants on to spare time. Not like it matters.

Exiting, her face turned to the floor, she collides into Odin, who followed her to the back.

“Oh, Odin, I’m sorry! I tried to go but—”

“Firefly, I’m n-not mad at you,” Odin assures her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I’m pissed that t-they kept you way longer than was needed.”

“I know…” Ava mumbles, putting her head against his chest. Shoulders drooping, Ava sniffles. Tired. “I’m still sorry… God, I hate this job…”

Odin rubs soothing circles on her back, shushing Ava from berating herself.

Suddenly, Ava grips his jacket. She looks up at him, an angry, determined mien taking place.

Odin tilts his head, “A-Are you okay?”

Flushing, Ava bites her lip, “Odin… I want you to fuck me in the bathroom.”

His brain stops for a second. Or a lifetime. He can’t tell.

When it starts again, Odin asks, “W-What do you mean? You want t-t-to h-have sex here?”

“Yes.” Ava says, serious.

The last couple of weeks have been hell here. And tonight snapped something in her. She just wants to let loose, get even with the place who dared to infringe on her needs and wants. Ava pulls Odin toward the men’s bathroom in the back, shoving him into the furthest stall.

Odin swallows, a little perturbed, “W-Wait, are you su-sure ab-b-bout this?”

“Why? You afraid?”

Odin looks to the side, “I mean, t-this is in public… what if w-we’re found? You could l-lose your job.”

“So?” Ava says, even though half of her knows the risk. She turns it back around, “You’re normally fierce at home. Why is this bugging you?”

“Having sex a-at home is one thing. Doing it h-here, there’s a lot of d-downfalls. Granted, I’ve thought about i-it, I mean. It’s a c-common fantas-s-sy, right?”

“Right.”

“So… you wanna d-d-do this?”

Ava nods.

Taking a breath, Odin takes her hand, “Let’s do it, t-then.”

With that, Ava kisses his mouth full force, tongue shoving itself down his throat. Odin’s surprised gasp is muted, eyes closing in bliss. Her hands fumble with his pants, her quick movements making her clumsy. Odin pushes them back, doing it himself and no sooner is that complete, her fingers are pushing past his boxers. Digits wrapping around his semi-erect member.

Flushing, Odin releases a tiny whimper. Her hands fully grasp around it, beginning ministrations. Several shudders slide down his spine.

Ava watches the cock form, until the head is standing at attention before her face. Her mouth engulfs the head, teeth scraping the skin. Moaning, she swirls her tongue around the tip. It’s hot and warm in her mouth, a heavy musk entering her senses. Groaning, she puts more of it in her mouth. Making sure to breathe through her nose, Ava bounces her head. The tip pokes her cheek when she tilts to the side, molars giving the head firm yet gentle bites.

Odin clenches his hands to fists, gritting his teeth together. He emits a sharp exhale as she fondles his balls at the same time. Ava withdraws from him, saliva threads connecting it to her lips, she begins to pump the shaft with her hand. Her expression is serious as she takes the head back into her mouth, keeping up the rhythm of her hand.

“A-Ava…” Odin whispers, trying his best not to be loud. “Come h-h-here…”

Rising to full height, Ava leans to kiss him, tasting himself on his tongue. Growing bold, he heaves her to his chest, colliding into him. He reaches out for her pants, proceeding to unbutton them, slipping his own hand under her panties. His fingers are slick in an instant. Delving further in, slipping into the crevice of soft folds and entrance.

Gripping his arms, Ava bites down onto his shoulder, keeping her cry still. Digits pumping in and out, palm rubbing her clit, Ava squirms atop him. She thrusts her hips back and forth, focused solely on his touch. She groans his name into his neck, spreading her legs further apart. Her body begins to tremble, knees wishing to buckle.

“Damn it…!” Ava hisses, pulling back. Odin’s fingers become cold from the loss. She trips a little as she tries to tug off her bottom clothing, but it’s soon splayed behind Odin on the tank cover. Breathless, Ava moves forward. Positioning herself, she slips onto him with ease that shocks both of them, though it’s short-lived. Odin starts to thrust his hips up, and Ava pushes hers down.

Arms around his neck, their breathing shallow, hot, heavy, Ava glides her hands through his hair. She feels his own slip down the small of her back, resting at the sides of her hips as they grind on each other—

Whistling comes from the other side of the bathroom.

Ava and Odin glance at the bathroom stall, hearts beating from a different sort of trepidation.

The whistling doesn’t stop, light and airy. A zipping sound accompanies the whistling for a moment.

Ava meets Odin’s gaze, looking nervous suddenly. She mouths to him,  _ What should we do? _

But Odin’s eyes darken, grin turning seductive, mischievous. Covering her mouth with a hand, Odin’s feet press firmly against the stall. Ava’s eyes blink rapidly in surprise, then shut tight as he resumes pressing his cock further into her. Twitching, Ava moans into his mouth. Hushed and feverish.

Odin holds her steady with his free hand, keeping her upright. His cock is enveloped in the warmth of her pussy contracting around him. Biting his lip, he wonders if he can keep quiet too. Shifting forward, he takes her shirt between his teeth, tugging her close. As a result, he releases her mouth, only to press her face into the nape of his neck.

“Shh,” is all he says, kissing her cheek.

The person is still in the bathroom, continuing their whistling. The sound of running water breaks the growing tension.

They continue to move quietly. Trying to drown out the other noises.

The door opens again, “Hey, Jim!”

“Hey, Pete!”

Ava and Odin freeze.

“What have you been up to?”

“Not much. I’m taking a quick break.”

Ava’s heart is racing, deafening by the second. Odin looks at her straight in the eyes, and she can tell he’s thinking. Then, making sure she’s balanced with one hand, he raises her left leg with his right arm, ducking his head underneath and setting it down so that she’s now sitting in his lap. Were it not for the situation, it’d have been a very demure position.

Odin doesn’t stop there. Giving her a minute to understand, she twists in his lap so she’s straddling him backwards. Odin bites down into her shoulder, covering her mouth again. His unoccupied hand reaches down to tease, stroke, rub her clit, as he begins to thrust.

Brows furrowing in pleasure, Ava can’t help but groan into his palm. Despite the normal conversation outside the stall, there’s a thrill lurking in her chest. Making her heart race. His cock thick and hard inside her, Ava huffs into his hand. Perhaps because of the possibility of being found, she notices she’s more soaked. He hasn’t stopped petting her clit either, and her toes curl inside her shoes.

Odin breathes in the smell of her hair, index and middle finger wet from the cum. He pumps in and out, rotates his hips, all while keeping his mouth clenched on her shoulder. He can tell his teeth are leaving a deeper and deeper mark, even through the fabric. Tempo increasing, thoughts whirling with how good she feels against him, Odin rubs her clit a little harder, chafing the nub.

Ava’s wriggles in place. Reaching behind her, a single fist pulls at his hair. He responds in kind by leaving her clit to glide up her shirt to massage her breasts. Her breath is moist and tepid against his palm. Eyes fixated on the side of her face, flushed and beautiful, he tugs down her bra. Pinching the nipple as hard as he can, she releases a squeal that leaves him wanting more of her.

“You hear that?” comes from beyond their hideaway.

“Probably nothing, could be a weird pipe thing. Anyway, you see the game last Saturday?”

“Yeah, I did!”

Dark blonde locks tumbling forward, Ava hunches over a little. Only to be yanked back so she’s leaning her head against Odin’s chest. Throat exposed, she feels his left hand dance along her neck. Flitting up, down, across. Pulsing hard from the various rushing emotions. His lips take their place, kissing upward to her earlobe. Nipping it. Licking it. Murmuring how much he wants her to come, his voice so deep, lustful, Ava wonders what it’d be like to never hear anything else in her life.

She’d be alright with that.

They hear the other two people leave, the bathroom door closing with a whoosh.

“Odin…” Ava tries to say, his name muffled.

He suddenly stands, bending them low. Her hands slam upon the door. She groans louder, finding the sound of their voices buried into each other—hers in his hand, his in her head—unbelievably sexy. Loose and wild, yet contained. Her inhibitions stronger from the thrill of excitement that is hidden within shame. The heat between them rising, they pant, quicker and quicker and quicker.

They both release near-silent screams, coming together in a powerful rush.

Quaking, Ava’s fingers squeak against the door, near losing grip. Odin pulls his hand away, wet from drool. Raising them up, Odin brushes her hair, revealing flushed skin. Kissing the nape of her throat, he feels Ava give a throaty chuckle.

“Look at who took charge.”

Odin smirks, “And live t-to disappoint you? I’d r-rather die.”


	5. Timber!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If a woman orgasms in the woods, and no one's around to hear it but her boyfriend, did she really orgasm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had to move some chapter ideas around, but 5 and 6 still flow together by minor details. Now, I'll be caught up for the days. Kudos, comment and bookmark so I'll know what's floating your boat.

“I got the car warming up,” Ava says.

“T-Thanks,” Odin replies. With another grunt, he cleaves his axe into the trunk of a pine tree.

Normally, they wouldn’t be out doing this. Having no attachments or desire to turn their house into a Christmas wonderland—with Ava having resided in a house that had no celebrations of any sort, simply because; and Odin coming from a home that didn’t abide by Christian rules—they found the holidays somewhat taxing.

But Maggie, a friend of Ava’s, had visited them recently, and asked, “Hey, Odin, can you cut down a tree for me? It’s in a lot where you can choose your own and cut it. You used to be a logger, right?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Can you help me? I won’t bug you for the rest of the year!”

And that was how she got Odin to come out in -10 degree weather. For peace and quiet.

But even with Odin and Maggie joking about their dislike of each other, Odin does enjoy helping out if he can offer it. He denies it, but Ava knows better.

“How are you doing, by the way? Cold?”

“I’m d-doing fine,” Odin says, swinging the axe again. It collides with a satisfying thwack. Releasing a hefty breath, adding another to watch the fog dissipate, Odin swings once more. “It’s n-not as b-bad as it’d get where m-my family’s from.”

Ava blows hot air into her mittens, “It’s pretty cold to me.”

“I’m a-almost done, babe,” Odin tells her. “Maggie had to ask for a l-large tree. Actually, wa-wait.”

Odin begins to remove his coat and second layer jacket, leaving on his long-sleeved shirt only. Face pink from exertion, Odin whacks at the tree with easy movements. Ava watches a slight sheen form on his brow, his gaze focused and relaxed. He even begins to hum, and she can see the slight flex of his muscles when he tugs the axe from the bark.

Ava begins to feel a little warm, mesmerised by broad shoulders and strong arms. Wow, was he always this hot? Of course he was. But was he hotter? Sometimes, she’s still amazed he finds her attractive at all. He’s really, really good-looking. That was apparent during high school. Did he become more handsome with time?

“G-Got it!” Odin cheers, stepping back to watch the pine fall. It thuds on the ground, snow spraying the air top to bottom. Grinning wide, Odin grabs the cord of rope, beginning to tie it about the branches to keep it steady.

Ava watches him in his element, content with his work. He so rarely looks pleased about much. Maggie is going to get a good gift from her, she decides.

“L-Let’s go,” Odin says, dragging the tree with little effort.

Ava keeps her eyes fixed on his arms. Entranced. Why is he so hot right now?

Climbing into the back of the truck, Odin hoists the pine tree right into it. Also with little effort from what Ava could tell. He was either hiding any sort of struggle well, or he really is  _ this  _ strong. Has she ever seen him in action? She feels like she hasn’t.

“Okay, got t-this set up. We’ll head over to M-Maggie’s and be d-done with it,” Odin tells her. Hopping down, he slams the trunk closed, beaming down at her, “Let’s g-get you warm, okay?”

Ava gulps. That warm feeling has not left.

Going to the passenger’s side, Odin extends a hand to help her up, shutting the door for her.

Her heart sputters. Why is it hitting her again how gentlemanly his behavior can be?

The truck is toasty, smelling vaguely of coffee and weed from earlier today. Ava stares at Odin’s hands fiddling with the radio, trying to get a proper signal for a station. She suddenly reaches out, pausing his actions.

“You a-alright?” Odin asks, concerned. “Do you n-need it warmer?”

Ava looks up at him, “Hey, um… Can we…”

He tilts his head, waiting.

“Can you eat me out here?”

Odin flushes, giggling nervously, “H-Here? I know what we d-did last time was thrilling. Really,  _ really _ , t-thrilling. B-But shouldn’t we—”

Ava covers his mouth with hers, hands wrapping around his neck. Deepening the kiss for a single moment, cupping his face, she murmurs, “I want you.”

That was all it took.

They moved to the backseat, a little roomier than most trucks but not quite. Odin hovering, a little awkwardly, above her, while his tongue darts around her clit. Ava moans, arching her back as his mouth sucks on it, sending tingling sensations all over her body.

Huffing, Ava plays with her breasts, thumbs rubbing her nipples. His tongue descends, slipping inside her as far as it can allow. His moans vibrate against her, beard gently scratching skin. Pulling back, Odin angles his arm to delve his fingers in, slick with spit and cum. His tongue resumes giving her clit all the attention.

Ava groans, stifling her cries by biting her hand. Spreading her legs wider, she buries her free hand into his hair. Grinding her hips into his face, breaths becoming shallower, faster, Ava’s orgasm shakes her whole body. Moaning deeply into her palm, Ava blearily looks at the car ceiling.

“Someone w-was eager,” Odin jokes, licking his fingers.

“Yeah… I… couldn’t help it,” Ava admits, blushing.

Odin kisses her cheek, “Don’t w-worry about it. Although, n-now I gotta wait for my d-dick to go down.”

Laughing, Ava sits up, “Does someone have wood in his pants?”

“Uh, y-yeah, how else w-will I live up to being a f-f-former logger,” Odin replies.

“Do you want me to get you off?”

“M-Maybe later, unfortunately,” Odin tells her. Sliding into the driver’s seat, he turns on the wipers, a bit of snow beginning to fall. “It’ll go down on its o-own anyway.”

Ava chuckles, “Well, thanks for obliging me. I know it was out of nowhere.”

“Hey, I e-enjoyed myself,” Odin says, grin still in place.

“Want me to give you a blowjob as you drive?” Ava jokes.

“Ah, y-yes, and we can crash right into s-s-something, and the newspaper h-headlines will read: Two I-Idiots F-Found in Comprising P-Position, Don’t Blow a-a-and Dr-Drive, Kids.”

“I know, right? I always hated that sort of scenario. Where a guy’s getting head and he somehow doesn’t crash into anything.”

“T-Totally unrealistic. Thank g-god porn isn’t meant to be, ya know, a-accurate to real life. Or t-telling people to do stuff. It’s sexy f-fantasies, nothing e-else.”

“Who actually thinks porn is supposed to be used for guidance?”

“F-Folks who can’t think, I guess.”

The rest of the drive is relaxed, listening to the radio and talking about their work days. Soon, they arrive at Maggie’s house, who greets them with enthusiasm. She even gives Odin a grateful hug, which surprises him but he returns it with a one-armed response nonetheless. Maggie invites them for drinks after he hauls it inside, and they take the offer.

Ava whispers to him, “You’re so getting it later.”

Odin smiles, “I’ll b-be sure I’m ready.”


	6. Mall Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's better than watching your girlfriend try on lingerie in the store? Getting head in one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girlfriend: man, they're doing a lot in public lately.  
> Me: yeah, but who am I to argue.

The mall.

The den of suffering.

Absolute hell on earth.

Odin is bumped into by a woman carrying a minimum of nine shopping bags. A gaggle of teenagers run down the walkway, causing Ava to trip. Odin catches her, pulling her to him.

“Watch it!” Odin can’t help but snap.

Ava frowns, watching them pay no heed, “They’re in a hurry.”

“F-Fucking teens.”

She looks up at him, smirking, “You really are sounding like an old man.”

“They s-should watch where t-they’re going. They c-could hurt someone or themselves.”

“We’ve been in high school, baby. We both know they don’t pay attention.”

Odin sneers in their direction, taking her hand. Ava wraps the other around his arm, keeping close. The holidays cause a lot of commotion, and neither of them usually come to the mall. She’s trying to remember if it’s always this crowded. Probably.

Shops promote various deals on large signs, customers clamoring to have their lists complete. Kiosks push samples with strident vehemence. Families flock in groups, with arguing parents, kids that scream and cry. Her palm is sweaty, unable to hear herself think in this vicinity. There’s several shops with strong scents, ranging from the waxy artificial smells of candles, to dramatic fragrant soaps. Ava is half-tempted to go in and get Maggie a bath bomb but it’s not enough.

Besides, the smells are overwhelming.

Ava looks to the side, and points, “Hey, hon, can we pick up a gift for Erios in there?”

Odin pauses, noting the cooking store. With a nod, they enter. It’s still packed, but not as much as the other stores at the moment.

“Hmm, what was Erios needing?”

Odin walks over to the pans lining the wall, “I t-think he needed a new non-stick pan.”

“Ooh, sounds good,” Ava says, grabbing one. “This looks like something he’d enjoy. That was eas— Oh my god, that’s so cute!”

Odin watches Ava rush over to a shelf with kitchen clocks. A timer in the shape of a frog sits on its hindquarters, it’s belly displaying numbers, with its front arms up, as if desiring to greet anyone and everyone with open arms.

“Look, it’s so adorable!”

“Holy s-shit, that’s tacky.”

“It’s perfect,” they say together.

“Can we get it for him?”

“In a-addition to the pan?”

“Yeah!”

“Hmm… well, we’re not getting o-ourselves anything. And it’s not a-as though h-he won’t use it, so my money i-isn’t going to waste.”

“You’re such a Scrooge.”

“I’ll h-have you know I’ve d-donated money to charities, thanks,” Odin says. “That g-guy had to be visited by d-d-dead people to realize the c-common sense thing to do is make s-sure poor people c-can live.”

Giggling, Ava brings the timer and pan to the front. Which is good, because folks started pouring in.

“You ever notice when we go into a store, suddenly people arrive?”

“We’re t-trendsetters, baby.”

Reading the signs for different places, Ava and Odin make a right. Passing by a Build-a-Bear, Ava nearly shouts to go in.

“S-Some other time, babe. We g-gotta focus.”

“Uuuuugh,” Ava whines. She stares at the stuffed animals with longing.

They opt to go into a video game store for Maggie. She may not look it, but she is an avid gamer, and even does streams on occasion. Fashionable and fun, two words that best describe her.

“Should we get her this?”

“W-What is it?”

“Um… you shoot at people.”

“Too j-juvenile.”

“You’re right. This?”

“Eh…”

Ava puts it back, trying to think. Maggie does love video games, but Odin’s right—she is  _ picky  _ when it comes to them.

“We need to think like Maggie.”

“Okay. If I w-w-was an annoying, v-vapid and shallow p-person—”

“Odin.”

“Who e-enjoyed trolling o-others, what w-would be the perfect game for me?”

“And we have to consider we’re getting Erios two things, so we need to get her something else as well.”

“W-What are they, our kids?” Odin jokes.

“Our very, very rambunctious duo.”

Odin suddenly snaps his fingers, “I f-figured out one game! But we c-can buy it online.”

“Oh, cool, cool. And the other?”

“Let’s get her a Sims g-game.”

“Ooh, can’t they fuck now?”

“They s-sure can.”

Decided on their excellent purchase, they exit the store. Heading down through the mall, legs beginning to ache, Ava and Odin find a bench to sit on. Watching the passersby, Ava leans her head on his shoulder. It’s exhausting being here.

“You o-okay?”

“Yeah, guess I’m tired already.”

“Well, I d-do have a store we can go into.”

“Oh?”

Taking her hand, he steers her through the crowd. Arriving directly before a lingerie store. 

Ava stares at store, surprised, “I thought we weren’t getting each other anything.”

“Yeah, b-but I noticed you looking a-at one of your b-babydolls, and you f-found a tear. We’re al-already here, I c-can buy you a new one.”

Smiling sweetly, Ava touches her chest, “Aw, thanks, hon! I’d love a new one.”

Content at her acceptance, Odin and Ava head toward a section she usually prefers. Cute babydolls hang on mannequins, as well as satin nighties, lace push-up bras, chic camisoles, charmeuses, chemises, Ava looks at all of them. They’re all so pretty!

“Hello, Miss,” greets a store consultant. “Are you and your boyfriend looking for something?”

“Yeah, um, can I try on this babydoll? I might buy some underwear too,” Ava says, looking at Odin.

Nodding at her, Odin follows the two women toward the back dressing rooms. Ava thanks the consultant and hops in. Slipping on the outfit, clipping the back, Ava adjusts her breasts into the cups so they fit. The lingerie is pink as can be: its straps have small silvery bows on them, ends long and ribbon-like; the cups have ruffles about the edges, another bow sewn into the middle of them; it drapes out in thin material, the front slightly longer than the back, and another ruffle effect going around it about a couple inches up from the hem.

Overall, very, very cute.

Grinning, Ava pokes her head out, “Odin, can you look at it?”

Making sure no one’s there, Odin steps in. His brows rise a fraction, staring down at her with a smile, “L-Looks good.”

“Really?” Ava asks, pleased at the response. She turns in place, aware of his eyes on every surface of her skin. She pushes him onto the seating area, kneeling in front of him. Odin inhales when she starts to play with the hair lining his stomach. Tender kisses scorch his skin, fingers gentle as she peels back his pants. Her palm presses against his underwear, rubbing him through the clothing.

It hardens under her touch. The member elongating, thickening to full girth, Ava pulls it out of his boxers. No hesitation, she takes his cock full into her mouth. Soft slurping sounds is the only noise between them. Odin’s softer moans soon follow. Tilting back his head, resting upon the wall, he feels her mouth engulf him completely. His cock touches the back of her throat, listening to her breathing through her nose.

Her mouth moves up and down the shaft, tongue swirling around the head. Ava’s hands slide up his abdomen, digits resting on his chest. The hair there is soft, lacking the wiry texture near his groin. She drags her hands down his body, thumbs pressing into his hips when he begins to move.

Pulling back, Ava wags a finger. She licks the entire length of him, pressing it down hard on the indent of his tip. Watching him flinch, she wraps her hand around the shaft. She gives it soft, languid strokes. Continuing to watch his face. Soon, she increases the rhythm.

Odin is squirming in place, biting his lip. Cheeks flushed, Odin’s mouth hangs open as she continues to slip her hand in these agonizing motions. Her tongue licks the head, giving the cock gentle squeezes in-between strokes. Odin hunches over, gripping the seat.

His body is so warm, Ava thinks. His cock heavy and full in her mouth. Sucking the head, as hard as she can while remaining quiet, Ava moans against him. Odin places his head atop hers, panting. He’s so good at being silent, she almost wishes he can scream. Scream as loud as he can. Scream her name. Let the world know how well she can please him. That he’s hers and hers alone.

That’d be delightful.

His cock throbs between her cheeks, teeth giving playful bites on occasion. Odin stares at dark blonde hair, smelling vanilla and sugar. Kissing her gently, her attention becoming rough, nails in his thighs, he struggles to keep silent. Odin grips her shoulder, panting. Teetering closer, closer, and he can’t tell her that he’s coming. Only tighten his hand to tell her— 

Ava feels cum erupt into her mouth, thick in her throat. Swallowing it all, Ava pulls back, smiling.

“I’m guessing the outfit works.”

All Odin can do is nod, too dazed to respond.

“That’s all I wanted to make sure on,” she says, kissing his cheek.

They’re thanked by the staff for coming in. Once outside the store, Odin says, “Yeah, I’m s-sure I did come in something.”

Elbowing his side, Ava laughs. She looks into her bag. Guess the mall is alright now and then.


	7. A Saucy Soirée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's parties are never boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, an hour late so it's the next day again, but I wound up being caught up in other stuff. Main thing is I got this chapter up! It's long, 'cause it's got stuff going on that previous chapters mentioned, so even when I'm doing mostly smut, there's plot; kinda, pfft. Hit that kudos, bookmark or comment to let me know what you're digging.

“You all enjoying yourselves?” Maggie asks the crowd. At a chorus of assent, she goes to check on the snack table. She sidles up to Ava, “Hey, you doing good too?”

Ava breaks the cracker off in her mouth. Chewing, she covers her mouth, “Oh! Yeah, I’m doing good.”

“Thought I’d find you by the snacks,” Maggie says, smiling. “Where’s Odin?”

“Over there,” she answers, pointing to Odin sitting on a loveseat. He keeps Ava’s purse on her seat, staring at his phone.

“Pfft, figures,” sighs Maggie. Giving a shrug, she tells her, “Hey, make sure he’s awake when we do charades.”

“I’ll try,” Ava replies.

Maggie’s Christmas party began two hours ago and they’ve been here since the start. Having been welcomed in, Odin and Ava spoke with Maggie and Erios for a little while. But soon as more guests came in, it became a little harder to socialize. Maggie is an excellent hostess and so gave it her all to greet her guests, with Erios offering refreshments. Entertainment wasn’t to start for a while yet.

Taking a plate of food, Ava heads back to her sullen boyfriend. She can handle parties better than him.

“Brought you a mini fruit tart,” Ava says.

“T-Thanks,” Odin replies, continuing to look at his phone.

“I know it’s boring, but try to perk up.”

Odin yawns, sleepy tears at the corners of his eyes, “S-Sorry, babe. I g-guess I haven’t been sleeping m-m-much either. Plus, I d-d-don’t know these people so…”

“I know, sweetie, you hate strangers,” Ava says, rubbing his arm.

“E-Essentially.”

Ava can’t blame him. Talking isn’t fun around people who aren’t as understanding of speech impediments.

“Either way, can you make an effort? For Maggie and Erios?”

“I d-did Maggie a favor getting h-her tree, and Erios f-for being his friend. I’m good—”

“Best friend!” Erios sings, throwing himself onto Odin. “Ava, honey bunny, how are you? I hadn’t seen you yet tonight!”

“Hey, Eri! Doing okay. How’s the swinging and mingling?”

“Aren’t those the same thing in my book?” Erios winks.

“We k-know you’re easy.”

“That’s our Odin, ever the snarkmaster.” Pinching his cheek—receiving a glare in response—Erios turns to Ava, “So, how are you two, really? Got enough to drink? Eat? Let me know right away if you need anything and I’ll bring it to you!”

“Thanks, Erios,” Ava replies. “We’re doing okay right now.”

“Great! Well, I have to help Maggie assort the spread some more, find the Pictionary, all that good stuff.”

Waving goodbye, Ava continues to eat her slice of quiche, Erios’ own recipe. When he comes back, she needs to tell him how fluffy they turned out. 

Odin, meanwhile, quietly eats his fruit tart. Observing. There’s a woman who’s been giving her wife the silent treatment the entire time. That must suck. Another couple is whisper-arguing behind them in the hallway. Another woman is loose in the living room, about a cup and a half of white wine away from taking her top off, and there’s a man raking through his friend’s shelves. He wonders if any of these people are aware that he’s aware, but likely not. Everyone’s too engrossed in conversation or activity to really mind the little oddities occurring around them.

Sometimes, Odin wonders if he’s a little creepy for noticing these sorts of things. But he’s always been hyper-aware of a room. Had to be. Ooh, he could be a ninja. Ninjas are cool. They gained popularity in the 15th century to take down enemies, being used for both assassination and spying. He’s not sure he could assassinate a person, but gather intel he could do. He knows how to blend into a crowd, that’d have been a job he’d take if possible.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Thinking a-about being a ninja.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, l-like, you know how they are trained for e-espionage, planned m-murder, defeating enem-m-my strongholds, things like that?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’d be good a-at it, I was thinking.”

“You’d have a hard time doing someone in, though,” Ava tells him, petting his hair.

“U-Unfortunately, I’d s-suck there, yeah. And t-then I’d suffer the c-consequences of my failure: death!”

Ava smiles, “It’d take a bit to get you though. You’re pretty good at evasion. Would that be your plan?”

“In a s-sense. I think I’d l-leave the country f-for a good few y-years by stowing away on a b-boat to China. And then, o-once I hone my skills, I w-would go back and take down the v-very shogun who had a p-price on my head, kidnap h-his wife for myself, and t-take over. Or l-leave, completing my business. W-Whichever.”

“Dang, you’d kidnap his wife?”

“A-Abiding by feudal era rules in this hypothetical, o-otherwise, hell n-no.”

“What else were ninjas used for?”

“Well, a-aside from the obvious, there h-had been two distinct clans back then. One was called the….”

Ava places her chin on hand, listening to him talk. She watches him relax, feeling calm as he relates information to her. He’s often lost in his mind like she is, but it’s truly interesting to hear him talk about what’s going through his brain. Even if random, she loves conversing with him about anything he thinks of.

Placing a hand on his knee, rubbing it up and down his thigh, Odin continues to chat excitedly. Even with the din around them, she feels this intimacy with him that she doesn’t get with anyone else.

He brushes her hair aside as he talks. The two of them discuss anything that comes to mind for a while, when Maggie announces for people to come forward.

“Alright, everyone! We’re going to play charades! Everyone, split into twos.”

Ava hops up, heading over to Maggie, “Hey, can we sit this one out?”

“Aw, Ava, it’s no fun if some don’t participate.”

“I want your party to be fun, but… Odin and talking…”

Maggie frowns for a moment. Then sighs, “You’re right, I’d rather he not feel embarrassed. Funny as it’d be for me.”

“I’ll take that,” Ava says.

“But he has to be in charge of the timer.”

“I c-can do that,” Odin agrees.

Taking their places on the sidelines, Maggie rounds people forward. Erios and Ava sit on either side of Odin on part of the couch, setting up his cell’s stopwatch.

“I told Maggie to use my frog friend, but she said no,” Erios says to them.

“That’s too bad! So, you like it?”

“I love it!” Erios gushes. “It’s so adorable! And thanks for the new pan, I definitely needed another one. You can never have too many, in my opinion.”

“Y-You’re welcome. You used it t-tonight, I’m assuming.”

“Sure did! I used quite a few of my utensils, including Froggington the Third.”

“T-Third? We j-just got him for you,” Odin smirks.

“Sounds more elegant this way.”

“The quiche was great, by the way!”

Erios beams, adoring all the praise, “Thanks! The secret ingredient: lots and lots of onions.”

Odin leans back a little so the two of them can discuss food recipes. He listens to them in silence, finding peace in their voices.

“Okay, you’re up!” Maggie calls out, a couple taking their places in the center of the living room. Nodding to Odin, he presses his phone. Each turn consists of 60 seconds, no more or less.

Simple enough.

What they didn’t count on was those very couples blowing up at each other.

Erios is trying, desperately, to calm down the situation. Ava is grimacing so hard next to him, she’s all teeth as she averts her eyes to the couch. Odin is watching carefully, in case it escalates, but more so because this was the couple where the woman was ignoring her wife.

“You always do this!” the woman shouts.

Erios holds up his hands, “Now, now, I’m sure we can come to some—”

“Why do you always have to bring the arguments wherever we go?” her wife replies. “We could be having a nice evening, but you insist on holding a grudge. You’ve been ignoring me the whole time, and  _ I’m  _ unreasonable?”

“Gianna, please, I’m sure if you talked it out—” Erios tries again.

“ _ You  _ stay out of it! Isa, I don’t know why you’re ignoring me!”

Ava glances at Odin, concerned. 

Rising to his feet, Odin approaches them, “W-What exactly is she ignoring you for?”

“She’s ignoring me because she doesn’t want to admit to everyone that she went behind my back and bought a house on the other side of the country.”

“For the last time, that’s supposed to be a  _ good  _ thing,” Isa says, tone flippant.

“You’ve b-been ignoring your wife because y-you’re upset she doesn’t a-agree with your choice,” Odin states more than asks.

“I don’t see what I did wrong here. I’m not being the obstinate one. That extra house is going to be beneficial for us later on. I thought I was helping!”

“I told you, I’m upset you didn’t  _ consult  _ me about it. I would’ve liked to have a say in this, but you continuously make huge decisions without my knowledge or approval.”

Odin looks between the two of them, “I t-think what you two need to do, is either go upstairs and talk t-this out, or go home and d-do it there. This is a p-private affair, and I don’t believe y-you’d like us to know e-everything in your marriage that b-bothers you.”

Isa and Gianna look at him, then each other. They opt to head upstairs, having permission from Maggie to go into their guest bedroom.

Erios exhales, hand on chest, “Man, I didn’t think they’d listen to reason… That wasn’t cool.”

Ava holds Odin’s arm, “You did good stopping them, hon.”

“Too good,” Maggie admits, grinning wide. “That was winding up being one of the highlights of the night. It was getting to real juicy gossip! Dammit, Odin. I curse you.”

“R-Really? After I chop your tree down f-f-for you. I curse you back.”

Maggie laughs, “It looks great, right? I know you guys don’t care for this stuff, but I love it.”

“Did you open our present?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t resist. I haven’t played Sims in forever, so this’ll be fun.”

“You h-have a second gift from us, too. We bought you t-two games, and it should b-be in your email. That’s w-why I was on my phone.”

Brow furrowing, Maggie slips out her phone. Her confusion deepens, “Doki Doki Literature Club?”

“It’s a-also a dating sim.”

“Whaaaat?” Maggie remarks, looking between them. “Dude, I don’t like girls!”

“T-Trust me, you’ll like t-this game,” Odin smiles, eyes gleaming.

She narrows her own, smirking, “Alright, I’ll see what this is all about. Has to be  _ somewhat  _ decent if you’re telling me to go for it.”

Ava excuses herself from them, asking Maggie if she can use the restroom upstairs. The one downstairs looks occupied.

Heading towards the bathroom, Ava pauses when she hears noises from the guest room as she passes. It sounds like it’s a lot better? She isn’t sure, and it’s not something she wants to dive into. Minding her business, she’s about to leave when she suddenly hears a soft groan from the other side of the door.

Ava freezes in place.

Another groan, followed by a squeaky gasp. It’s magnetic, her feet taking her to press her ear against the door. She hears the faintest noises for a few moments, followed by another moan.

“Yes… touch me there…”

Ava blushes from neck to scalp. She wants to move away from the door, but their breathing beckons her. One of them groans, deep and long. The other has a sigh that shakes.

Feeling warmth pool in her stomach, Ava knows she’s getting wet from the noises. This may be the most perverted thing she’s ever done. It’s not her proudest moment, or her most moral.

It’s her wildest yet.

Shame splashes her the moment she realizes she lacks it. Despite this, she clings to this feeling as she heads back downstairs. Maggie and Erios keep entertaining their guests, having managed to reclaim the jovial atmosphere. She manages to keep an even, neutral tone, facade easy and sweet. She pays full attention to the interactions of others. She engages in as much talk as possible to not think about what transpired upstairs, even as the back of her mind continues to grip onto the sounds.

Isa and Gianna soon return, looking very much in high spirits.

Maggie turns to them, “You too sure were up there a long time. Made up, huh?”

Gianna smiles, “We did. Thanks for letting us use your room.”

“I bet you did…” Ava mumbles under her breath.

Odin glances at her, quirking a brow.

The night goes on with no further hiccups or quarrel. Maggie and Erios thank everyone for coming, and even have party favors as they file their visitors out the door.

The ride back home is quiet.

Ava stares out the window, lost in thought.

“So, t-they threw a good party.”

“They did, yeah.”

“You h-had a fun time having those snacks. Did y-you ask Erios for the quiche recipe?”

“Hm? Yes, I did. I gave him mine for that lamb stew I make during the holidays. Which reminds me, we need to go to the store and pick some stuff up.”

“Like c-coming clean about w-what happened upstairs.”

“Yeah, that—” Ava stops talking. She glares at him, “You sneaky bastard.”

“I didn’t think you’d t-talk to me ab-b-bout what happened unless I snuck i-it in. You felt o-off the rest of the night.”

Ava purses her lips, crossing her arms, “I didn’t act  _ that  _ weird.”

“Weird enough for m-me to tell,” Odin informs her. He turns the blinker on, turning right. “You heard s-something you weren’t supposed t-to.”

She turns to look out the window, hands wringing her hair, “It’s… not like I  _ meant  _ to hear anything. It sorta just happened…”

Odin pulls up into their driveway, shutting off the headlights. He gazes at her, even if she wouldn’t.

“Y-You know you can t-tell me.”

She brushes her lock of hair over and over, nervous, “I… I accidentally… heard them… having sex…”

Odin remains silent, waiting.

“See, I— I was going to the bathroom, and when I passed by their door, they were doing stuff. I didn’t hear all of it, honestly! I was stunned is all…!”

Odin nods, “I b-believe you.”

“Really?” she asks, finally looking at him. “You don’t think I’m some sicko?”

“N-No, I know you. I don’t t-think you intended it to be on p-purpose. And if you g-got a little aroused b-by it, it’s perfectly natural, given the c-circumstances. Bodies c-can’t help but react to stimuli, whether they w-want to or not.”

“Okay… I’m feeling bad about it… And also… still really into it? I don’t know. Is that what it is? That I did want to keep listening?”

“I’m n-not sure, babe, honestly. Voyeuristic t-tendencies is part of a p-paraphilia. You d-don’t normally do it, from what I k-know. And it’s n-not like we haven’t done some crazy t-things lately.”

“I know, yet, this feels… different. Like, it’s one thing if it’s us doing it someplace we shouldn’t, but it’s not like we try to attract attention.”

Odin takes her hand, “I can tell this is really bo-bothering you. I’m t-telling you, this was an a-accident, and if you feel a little w-weird about it, then you’re m-more aware of how to respond this time. It’s n-not like you hurt anyone.”

Ava sighs, squeezing his hand. “Is it bad… then… that I’m still wet from it?”

“No, I d-don’t think so.”

“And want you to fuck me for it?”

Odin stares at her. He smiles, “Come o-on, Firefly.”

Ava takes the initiative. Pushing him onto the bed, she removes all his clothes. Sliding her hands down his torso, Ava stares at his erection. Kissing the head, she strokes the side of his cock with her fingertips. Shuddering at the fragile touch, Ava takes the tip into her mouth. Moaning, sucks it hard between her teeth. Her breathing is fast and shallow through her nose, slurping more than usual.

Odin’s back arches, gripping the couch. Gasping, he feels her palms stroke his balls, glide around his thighs to firmly tuck beneath him and squeeze his ass. Her nails scratch underneath him, going all the way to the knee. His skin burns. Her mouth is hot against his cock, and it’s horribly cold when she withdraws. He tilts his head to look at her, and watches her grasp the member with her hand.

Her tongue starts to lick and nip at the base of where the shaft and scrotum meet. Odin’s cry is caught in his throat, cracking.

“You liked that?”

Odin blinks, “D-Damn, guess s-so?”

Ava repeats the motion, and his body jerks the same way. She begins to suck on his balls, their weight comfortably heavy in her mouth. Her hand glides up and down the shaft, precum dripping down onto her fingers. She lays out on the couch, angling her head to better access his body. Her free hand slides underneath her stomach, fingers resting at her clit.

She begins to rub herself, moaning against his flesh. Odin pants hard, each sensation growing more intense. She can tell with how he’s quivering beneath her—frame taut, skin flushed a lovely red. She laps at his balls as her forefinger rolls back and forth over the dip in the head. She increases the tempo of her own ministrations for her clit, feeling it begin to burn.

“Ava— A-Ava, I’m—”

Pulling away, Ava says, “Nuh-uh, wait a minute—”

“I don’t t-think I c-can—”

Sitting up, Ava gives his dick a gentle pinch, just enough to give it a shock. It works, causing Odin to flinch in response. He looks at her, shocked, “W… What’s w-wrong?”

“I wanted to get on,” she says.

“Feel f-free, but, I m-mean, I could’ve waited if you s-said so. You k-know I’m good at that.”

Ava smiles, “I know.” She strokes the length of him again, nice and slow. “But where’s the fun in not being aggressive?”

Odin’s brows knit together, shaking his head, “U-Unbelievable. My own l-love, blue balling me.”

Ava smacks his thigh, giggling. She crawls over to him, ensnaring their tongues together. She rubs her pussy against the side of his cock, growing slick with each motion.

Odin and Ava can’t help but sigh together. The sensations were lovely, soft. His hands press on her ribs, her arms resting on his chest. Her hands bury in his hair. She grips dark locks, tilting his head to the side so she can lick his neck. His breath hitches in his throat, leaving tender kisses along the nape.

Ava shifts backward, positioning herself atop his groin. She slides down, moaning at how tight it feels. Odin’s eyes shut, a sigh leaving his lips. Slowly, she begins to bounce her body, deliberate vertical motions. She balances herself by keeping a hand on his abdomen, the other on the headboard.

Their moans synchronize. They huff for air. His fingers dig into her hips, and he begins to thrust upward. Gaze bleary, he stares up at her, breasts bouncing in place. Her hair spills in an unbridled, dark gold mass around her frame. He scans every curve of her body. Every inch glistening. Her mouth hangs open, eyes closed in bliss. He picks up the tempo, watching her arch her back. Her hands play with her breasts, rubbing the nipples with fervor until she decides to snake one down to rub her clit.

Ava is beautiful when she’s like this. He still isn’t sure sometimes why she chose to be with him, but he’s grateful that she loves him enough to be vulnerable with him. She, too, is someone with walls constantly up. He loves being the one to see her as she is. He loves her. So much.

He sits up, embracing her.

Ava keeps rocking her hips, though she holds him too. She touches his cheek, smiling, “What?”

“Nothing,” Odin says. He keeps the movement up, making sure to keep their bodies steady.

Moaning, Ava buries her face in his neck. She drags her nails down his back, fascinated by the way the trails turn red. She lets out a whimper when he gives a hard pump into her, his erection pressing into walls. She cusses in his ear, finding it harder to keep her thoughts flowing right.

She thinks back to earlier tonight, when she heard the sounds of two other lovers behind a door.

And maybe it wasn’t that she thought about spying on them. It was that, despite being around him all the time, it made her body yearn for Odin. She didn’t leave his side the rest of the party. Maybe she did feel ashamed, or aroused, or a myriad of emotions that she’s still learning to navigate. She’s always learning something new about her feelings, and the way they respond to the world.

But Odin was always there to make her comfortable. Safe.

Ava clings to his shoulders, panting, “I’m— Ah! I think I’m—”

“I’m a-almost there— Too—”

The final moments are spent listening to each other, feeling the other’s body mold against them. They shout each other’s names at the climax, then collapse onto the bed. The afterglow is as captivating as the orgasm itself. They hold each other: her hand caressing his cheek as he swipes back her hair. Their hearts slow to languid beats, calm and content.

Ava moves up to kiss him. It’s chaste, yet it tingles their bodies.

“I’m so… r-relaxed…”

“I am too,” Ava whispers, closing her eyes.

Odin looks to the left, chuckling.

“Hm?”

A loud meow is given.

He points at their cat, “W-We got a voyeur.”

Ava grabs the pillow and covers Odin’s face.


	8. Bathtime Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not Ava and Odin if there isn't occasional sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted chapter 7 late last night, and I'm just barely making it again. I really never have time in the day to do it earlier it feels, pfft. Part of it is that plot winds up happening, and I have to go, "Oh right, I'm supposed to keep things easy and sexy." But alas, I'm not that kind of writer usually, so I hope y'all will continue to be cool with narratives creeping in. Not every chapter, mind you, but it'll occur, as you've noticed. 
> 
> Ah well, got it up! Several more days until the end!

Ava hears the doorbell ring. Opening the door, she finds Maggie smiling bright on her porch, “Hey, girl! Glad to see that you’re home.”

“Hey, come in!” Ava says, moving aside. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come bearing gifts!”

Closing the door, Ava looks at the bags in her hands. “You didn’t have to get us anything.”

“Yeah, I know, I know, you guys are Jewish and all, but I know that’s more from you guys not really wanting presents or a fuss.”

Maggie is right, in her own way. Once Ava learned of her heritage, it made it much easier to use that as an ‘excuse’ to turn down any sort of gift giving. It’s not that she hated receiving presents, but it always gave her an odd sense of awkwardness and bitter resentment. The family she grew up with didn’t celebrate holidays, and not even for religious reasons. It’s partly from how she experienced her childhood, and that she doesn’t always know how to return the favor.

Odin, on the other hand, knew much more of his Jewish heritage than she did. But he, too, was non-practicing and didn’t subscribe to any religion, as his family took on the ‘do whatever you want, just don’t kill people’ ideology. Befitting a group that had not much in common aside from bloodline.

“Maggie, you know I don’t really get the gift exchange thing.”

Rolling her eyes, she sets the items down, “Nonsense. You and I both know why that is, and it’s about time you just let us give you things. Erios will  _ cry  _ if you don’t take them.”

Ava sighs, “Okay. Where is he anyway?”

“He’s in the car taking a call. He’ll be in in a few minutes.”

“Should we wait for him?”

“Well, he was hoping Odin would be here to give him his presents, but I can see he’s not here.”

“He’s working right now, so yeah, unfortunately, Erios won’t see him for a while.”

Maggie shrugs, “That’s fine. We’re going to see you guys after Christmas anyway.”

Ava smiles, “Aw, you didn’t wanna wait to give us our gifts?”

“Hell nah! I wanted to give them to you now. We opened yours at the Christmas party, it’s only fair.”

Knocking at the door gets their attention. “Come in!” Ava calls out.

Erios enters, waving, “Hi, Ava!”

“Hey, Eri. Had to take a call, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s my manager. But that stuff is boring. Where’s Odin? We got you presents!”

“He’s working right now.”

His expression falls, “Oh… I thought he’d be here.”

“Sorry, baby. I thought Odin would be here. Did his schedule change?” Maggie asks.

“It did, for right now,” replies Ava. “He’ll be home in a few hours, but I don’t think you want to wait that long.”

“No, unfortunately, we have some errands to run after this,” Maggie explains.

“Oh well,” Erios says, even though he’s ruffled by his absence.

Ava smirks at him, taking one of the bags, “Nice to see your crush on my boyfriend continues.”

“What a slut,” Maggie jokes.

Erios waves a hand, “No one can blame a guy for having eyes.” He turns to Ava, “Well, we came all the way here—open yours! I wanna see your reaction.”

“Question: would Odin want to see you open any gifts?” asks Maggie.

“Hmm, I don’t think he’d care either way. But I can text and see,” Ava says. Typing out her message, she receives an answer less than a minute later. “He says it’s fine.”

With that, Erios and Maggie sit excitedly on the couch, leaning in anticipation.

Ava picks up a white bag with blue stripes on the side. Rummaging past the colored tissue papers, Ava pulls out a lovely red sheath dress that ends just above the knee, with bell-shaped sleeves beginning at the halfway point of her forearm and end just at her wrist. The waist is lined with a strip of black an inch and a half wide, the same black strip mimicked at each shoulder and wrapping around under the armpits.

“Oh, it’s so pretty! Thank you, you guys,” Ava gushes, touched.

Erios and Maggie smile, pleased at the reaction. They knew she’d love it, and it was good to see their efforts rewarded.

“Open the other one,” insists Erios. “It’s too bad Odin isn’t here, but this one should be appreciated by the two of you.”

Ava opens a smaller black bag, and she raises the object to eye level. “Oh, cool, a bath bomb! I don’t usually get these.”

“There was quite a sale, so we got you four of them, but two of these are of this smell.”

Sniffing it, Ava can tell it’s jasmine-scented, but there’s something else. Sage, and another scent she can’t quite place. The smell is wonderful, and the bath bomb is beautifully pink.

“Wow, I’m definitely feeling spoiled!” Ava admits, smiling. “You two didn’t have to get me so many things.”

“They’re two gifts, Ava,” Maggie says, laughing. “Consider the bath bomb one as a whole thing, even if it’s four. We really mean it when we say there was a sale.”

“Besides, you have been working hard,” Erios adds. “You deserve to relax as much as anyone else.”

She takes this advice to heart. Soon, once they leave, she finishes up the chores she had left: washing dishes, sweeping the floor, dusting off the furniture. The monotone can sometimes be relaxing in itself, and it’s a lot simpler to handle than irritated customers. Working up a good sweat, satisfied in jobs well done, she climbs the stairs to their bathroom. The faucet is turned on, running water the only sound. Removing her clothes, she drops them to the floor. Testing the water to ensure it’s her preferred temperature—just a little past the side of hot but not scalding—she watches the tub fill.

Even with clear water, she finds herself dazing into it. Slight steam rises from its surface. When was the last time she took a bath? Not for a long, long time.

Carefully unwrapping the orb, she daintily drops it under the faucet. In a flash, the water becomes bright pink, and the aroma wafts up. Smiling, Ava dips her toe into the water. The water is perfect. The warmth seeps into her skin, and she lets out a long groan of relief. Inhaling a deep breath, Ava watches her hair float on the surface, bubbles foaming around her frame.

Leaning back her head on the rest, Ava feels her body loosen. The heat is so nice… she didn’t realize until now how sore her body feels. Her back in particular had started aching the last couple of weeks. Probably from all the standing, kneeling and lifting. She finds comfort in the scents coming from the bath bomb, every single one pleasant on the nose. The tub reaches her desired height, and she shuts off the water. Closing her eyes, she sighs.

She could fall asleep if she so wanted to.

It wouldn’t be smart to, but she could.

Ava glances at her breasts, barely visible past the froth. She flicks one of them and giggles at the sensation.

She lets her thoughts wonder, bringing her knees up to her chest.

It was Odin’s insistence that she have a decent bathtub. She would’ve been fine not having one, but he found them a decent house that was in their price range and even had a second floor, with said bathroom. He always worries about making enough, and puts in overtime to ensure some extra money, as hers is only part-time at the moment. She’s looking for a full-time one, which makes her a bit nervous.

She always feels like she’s stagnant, even when she’s doing something. As though something more could be done, but she isn’t sure what yet. The concept of work isn’t what bothers her, it’s not screwing it up that concerns her. She doesn’t want to put more pressure on Odin with his job, which he doesn’t even like.

He only quit being a logger to make better pay.

Ava sighs, the liquid rippling from the air. Sinking into the water, allowing the foam to soak into her hair, Ava holds her breath as long as she can. She shouldn’t be stressing out, or feeling guilty. This gift from her friends was for this whole point—to not stress.

She grabs her towel nearby, wiping her hand, and flips through her phone. Picking a playlist, Ava hums along to calm, soothing melodies. Skating her fingers along the surface, she begins to sing to herself. Moving her shoulders to songs with peppier tunes.

“Ava, y-you in there?”

Flinching enough to splash some water, Ava shouts, “Yeah! You can open the door!”

Odin enters the bathroom, smiling, “H-Hey, Firefly. Sorry if I s-scared you. I texted I was c-coming home now.”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry! I guess I got caught up in what I was doing,” Ava apologizes, that feeling of being an ungrateful person coming forward again. “I had my phone the whole time, but it didn’t beep.”

“Don’t w-worry about it,” Odin assures her. “Hey, I b-brought you something.”

Ava looks at him, “You did?”

He pulls out a plate with tinfoil wrapped over it from a plastic bag. Handing it over, Ava lifts it up. She grins, “Ah, sweet, vanilla cake!”

“There w-was a birthday today, so I snagged y-you a piece.”

“Meaning you didn’t want any, but pretended so you’d give it to me.”

“Y-Yep,” Odin says. Sitting by the tub, he presses his back against the side. “Figured y-you’d enjoy it more.”

“Thanks, babe! I’m so gonna stuff my face with this later,” Ava says.

“Or n-now.” Odin whips out a plastic fork.

Grinning, Ava takes her first bite, feeling the nice tingle of sugar in her mouth. “You sure know how to treat a girl.”

“I d-do my best.”

“How’d your d-day go?”

“Fine. I did some chores. Maggie and Erios dropped by, and gave us gifts. I got yours over by the bed, and you can open them when you want.”

“S-Sounds good.”

“You?”

Odin relays his day out for her, which started simple enough, and was simple in essence. However, he couldn’t shake his coworkers off since they kept demanding more attention on needless details and items.

Listening to him, and hearing how hard he’s working, that bad feeling gnaws inside her. Even trying to ignore it for the past hour, the water now bordering on lukewarm and cold, she swallows her food. Not feeling happy anymore. Her throat is tight.

“Overall, I d-didn’t have much to do. The g-guys just needing the system f-fixed, but they kept dragging things o-on and on. I swear, t-they call me for the slightest malfunctions of p-programs or their computers n-need simple maintenance checks a-and it’s the end of the w-world. But t-thankfully, it really w-was only a couple of hours. I d-didn’t want to be there all day o-on my day off— Ava?”

She feels his finger brush her cheek.

“Babe, w-why are you crying?” Odin asks, alarmed.

“Am I a shitty girlfriend?”

“What?”

“I feel… bad… that you work long hours and I feel like… I don’t contribute…”

“Hon, y-you do what you can. It’s h-hard finding a job right now.”

Sniffling, Ava hands Odin her half-eaten cake to set on the sink vanity. “I know, but I guess I’m down today. Erios and Maggie came by, and gave me this bath bomb to relax, but… I don’t feel like I deserve it.”

“Y-You’re contributing a-as much as you can. T-This isn’t your fault. I m-make decent money, and you’ll be able t-to find a job soon. A better o-one.”

Sighing, Ava wraps her arms around herself. “I guess…”

Odin kneels in front of her, tucking back stray hair from her face. “You’re d-doing fine. I’m n-not mad at you f-for this. You n-need to be nice to yourself.”

“That’s a big statement coming from you,” Ava teases.

“And it’s w-why I know better that these feelings aren’t really good for you.” He kisses her forehead, “I promise, y-you’re fine.”

Leaning into his touch, Ava breathes in his scent. Finding it the nicest smell of the day.

He inhales her scent a little deeper, humming in curiosity.

“Yes?” she asks.

“You smell… r-really good.”

“Oh, it’s the bath bomb for sure. You like it?”

“Yeah…” Odin murmurs. His tone is confused, but he can’t help keeping her close to his nose. He kisses down the side of her face, burying his own in the crook of her shoulder.

Giggling, Ava gently pats his face, trying not to splash him, “Babe, you’re gonna get wet.”

“I s-sure fucking hope so,” Odin whispers, continuing to breathe her in.

Chuckling, Ava sits up, pushing him away. She smiles, “If you like this so much, let me get dry, okay?”

He helps her rise from the tub. Ava steps onto the bathmat, asking for her towel. Odin drapes it over her shoulders. He slides it down her arms, bending down to kiss her shoulders. Giggling, Ava moves away from him. She dries herself slowly. Taking time to accentuate her limbs by gliding her fingers up bare body. Sitting on the edge of the tub, she stretches out her leg so her toes point downward. Wiping it down, moving the towel in an idle motion, she peeks at Odin watching her with fascinated expectation.

Once done, she walks past him towards their bed. Ava squeals in glee when he grabs her, picking her up and tossing her onto the bed. She laughs as she falls onto the mattress, whooping as the springs jounce underneath her. She loves when he does that.

Her laughing becomes moaning soon as he spreads her legs. His tongue wastes no time circling around her clit. Emitting tiny cries, Ava grinds her hips against his face. His tongue slips down, tucking itself between pink folds. Her pussy is slick, darting his tongue in and out of it. Her entire frame jerks when he pushes his tongue in deeper.

Withdrawing, he glides the tip of his tongue up to the clit. Using his fingers to pull back the hood, Odin drags his tongue back and forth in horizontal, slow movements.

“Ah! Odin… That feels… really good…” Ava moans, hands tugging at his hair. Squirming beneath him, she nearly chokes on a gasp when a set of fingers slip inside her. They pump in and out, feeling them curl against flesh. His tongue never leaves her clit, circling around and around the nub. His mouth covers it entirely, keeping up with the rotation of his tongue, and only stopping to suck down on it.

Odin pauses for a brief moment, whispering, “God, you s-smell so good, Ava.”

“Thanks, I try,” Ava jokes, smiling as she feels his beard scratch her inner thighs.

He resumes once more, moaning against her body, feeling cum drip down his chin. The bottom half of his face is soaked, tasting and breathing her.

Ava arches her back, fingers digging into the back of his scalp. His movements are driving her crazy. He won’t cease his attention to her clit, fingers delving deeper and deeper. He alternates between slow, controlled motions, then increases the tempo at a near frantic pace, and back again. Biting her lip, she groans deep in her throat. Her entire body is hot, hotter than in the bath.

“Odin… Odin! Wait! I want you to get up here…” Ava pleads.

Obeying, he removes his clothes at once. Hovering over her frame, Odin places the tip of his erection right up against the entrance. He flicks it up and down, not going in.

“Don’t… Don’t do that,” Ava says, looking up at him.

“Don’t d-do what…?” he asks, leaning down to kiss the nape of her neck. He trails his lips down her collarbone, kissing the center of her chest. He glides his tongue to her breast, sucking on the nipple. His other hand squeezes her unoccupied breast, playing with the taut nipple between his fingers.

Ava slides her fingertips up his back. He shifts closer to her, capturing her mouth with his own. His tongue darts between her teeth, slipping around hers. He pushes his cock inside her as he does, causing her to jerk underneath him. Odin touches his forehead against her shoulder, exhaling from the tight sensation around his member.

Soon, he starts to thrust his hips, her arms wrapped around his torso, legs around his hips. She whines as he drives into her, the rhythm unrushed. She feels his breath on her skin, teeth nibbling on her earlobe.

Their bodies are hot, sweat forming in a glistening patina on their skin. One of her hands slip down the small of his back, the other grasping his hair. He keeps his firmly planted on either side of her frame, thrusting his hips against hers, their panting matching each other’s in cadence.

He never picks up the speed, set on taking it slow. Odin wants to savor her skin, her scent, her voice. The way she feels against him is amazing. She’s soft, supple, and sweet. There is this sense of connection that goes past the physical. He wants to explore this facet of themselves. Not wanting to hurry.

Odin suddenly feels a hand on his cheek. Ava’s thumb caresses his face. She tucks her forefinger beneath his chin. She curls her finger, and he moves toward her. She bites his lower lip, tongue flicking against it. He closes his eyes as he kisses her.

Ava pumps her hips under him, following his lead. She takes in how heavy he feels atop her, the soothing rhythm of his breathing. She holds him close, moaning when he pushes harder inside, yet he keeps that gentle beat. It’s bliss. Warm. Peaceful.

They come together—it’s intense, and tender.

Huffing, their hearts slowing down, Ava’s hand goes to wrap around his. He intertwines them together.

Odin kisses her cheek. He asks, “You f-feeling better?”

“Yeah… I definitely am now,” Ava answers, nuzzling his chest.

He smiles, “I’m g-glad. I k-know I didn’t g-go fast or anything, b-b-but I thought maybe—”

She places her forefinger on his lips, shushing him, “I enjoyed it. I didn’t need you to go fast.”

Ava feels loved in his embrace, and that was what she wanted. Odin falls asleep next to her, and she follows him in contented slumber.


	9. A Banging Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netflix and chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lighter, shorter chapter today! No matter what, always insatiable. My girlfriend gave me the chapter title. :3

Placing her soda bottle back on the coffee table, Ava cuddles into Odin’s chest. His arm is draped over her, absentmindedly caressing her. They’ve been watching this show for the past hour—an original program that, apparently, is really good. It’s been recommended everywhere by quite a number of people.

Ava and Odin could not be more bored.

“Do you think this picks up later?”

“I h-hope so, ‘cause I’m f-fucking dying,” Odin says, shaking his head. “We only j-just started episode t-three but I’m n-not feeling this.”

“I know. I really don’t get the appeal of it. It was going so slow in episode one, I don’t think that’s something that happens a lot in shows?”

“It’s episode t-three and it’s still dragging. I am a-aware of a plot happening, but i-it’s not doing much.”

Ava pouts. Reaching for her drink, she takes a generous sip. She lets out a burp.

“N-Nice,” Odin says, giving a thumbs up.

“Thank you, I try,” Ava replies, placing it back so she can settle back into him.

Smiling at her, it dissipates when he turns back toward the screen. Giving an exasperated sigh, he says, “If it doesn’t p-pick up by episode f-four, we’ll stop.”

“Agreed. I don’t think I’m into this.”

Their eyes are on the screen, but Odin is more focused on her body pressing into him. Brushing away her hair, Odin holds her close to him. He glances down at her; despite the frigid weather outside, Ava is wearing a tank top, giving him ample viewing of her cleavage. His other hand reaches up to tease her collarbone, drifting lazily over the skin.

Ava giggles, falling into him, “Odin! That really tickles!”

Leaning down, Odin presses his mouth against her neck, “Imagine o-other places that can t-tickle.”

Her laughter becomes a sharp gasp, tilting back her head. She feels his hand shift from her arm down her stomach, slipping further along to go beneath her pajama bottoms. Ava shudders the moment he begins to rub her clit through her panties. They press and prod into her. His fingers glide down the material, teasing the clit from true connection.

Ava’s brows furrow together, sighing. She wraps an arm around his neck, bringing his face toward the back of her head. His breathing is even, as though he wasn’t tormenting her. Ava spreads her legs, free hand grasping his wrist.

“Don’t play with me like this,” Ava breathes.

“I t-thought you liked teasing,” Odin states, moving down to kiss the side of her neck. He sucks at the skin there, continuing his ministrations on her clit through the underwear. His thumb rubs up and down, his index and middle fingers pressing up into her. Feeling her become soaked.

Ava groans, mouth parted, cheeks growing flushed. She begins to gyrate her hips, her grip remaining firm on his arm. He rubs her through the cloth even harder, damp and hot.

Odin licks her bottom lip, and she responds by closing the gap. She tugs at his arm, wanting him to do what she needs. He finally relents. Pushing down his hand past her panties, he starts to vigorously rub the clit, slipping down only to coat his fingers with cum and resume caressing the nub. She’s practically mewling from the frantic motions, continuing to shift her hips to grate against his palm.

Ava shifts suddenly, placing her hands on his shoulders. She kisses him with ferocity, pressing her breasts onto his torso. Straddling him, she grinds her hips down onto his thigh. Moaning into his mouth, tongue sliding past his, Ava glides a hand down to his pants. Unbuttoning it, dark, wiry hair peeking past the waistband, her palm meets the full erection. Lifting it out, she starts to knead the head with her fingers.

Odin groans in response, cupping the back of her skull. He thumps his leg against her groin, rubbing it as much as he can while she massages his cock. Her hand slides up and down its length, fast and hard.

Pulling away, Odin twists her around so that she’s facing down on the couch. He tugs off her pajamas and underwear to her knees. Without thought, Ava lifts her legs so he can remove them completely. Doing the same, Odin presses his cock against her pussy, lightly rubbing the entrance.

“Odin… I can’t wait anymore…” Ava pleads.

With that, he slips inside her. Odin hunches over her, feeling her body clench tightly around him. He breathes in the scent of her hair. A hand wraps around her torso to play with her nipple, taut between his fingers. He gives it a light squeeze, soft in his palm. He can’t help but bury his face further into dirty blonde locks, the color of wheat. It gives him a peculiar sense of longing, as if he was returning home after a long absence. Odin thrusts at a steady pace. Enjoying the feel of her. Supple skin turning red from a growing fever. A musky scent wafting about them. Her moans low, yearning.

“Fuck…” Ava whines, fingernails scratching the couch. Odin’s balls smack soundly against her, each push deep and hard. Body tingling, thoughts halting, Ava grips the armrest of the couch, keeping her position steady. She stares down at his hands, planted on either side of her. Large compared to hers—rugged and long. She glides hers over to his, latching her pinky with his.

Odin outstretches the finger, linking it more, always wanting to be closer. 

Harsh moans and shallow huffs drown out every sound, their bodies burning. Ava rocks her hips with his, his erection throbbing inside her. Odin flicks her earlobe with his tongue, causing her to gasp.

“Ah! Odin…” Ava sighs, back arching. Every part of her is coiled, tense. Her sight is bleary, unfocused. Mouth hanging open, she barely registers Odin’s hands clasping her wrists, standing her upright. Breasts bouncing in rhythm, Ava cranes her neck back, her scalp barely touching his chest.

Odin pants harder, her hair tickling his skin. He increases the tempo of his thrusts. Her name spilling from his mouth as he comes.

Their bodies shake. Collapsing backward, Ava splayed atop his frame, they catch their breath.

“Whew!” Ava says, wiping her forehead. She grins wide, “Well, are you still bored?”

“Definitely n-not,” Odin answers, chest rising, lifting her slightly with it.

Ava glances at the television, “Huh, guess we watched another episode.”

“B-Best one yet.”

Humming in assent, Ava slips off him. Booping his nose with her finger, she says, “Well, we should probably clean the couch.”

“We could, o-or… we could watch a-another ‘episode.’”

Ava moves upward, purposefully pushing her breasts down onto him. She gives him a lingering, heated kiss, “I think that’s a splendid idea.”


	10. Festive Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No utensils needed, just bring your mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, which is good 'cause I'm very sure tomorrow will be longer. Unfortunately, I may or may not be going out somewhere. If I don't update tomorrow, well, the final two chapters will be posted the same day, a final grand slam. That's worst case scenario, however, and it's a heads-up for y'all. I don't want to leave you wondering. Man, this fic is almost over though! Days go by as you write smut, pfft.

“What should I make for tomorrow?” Ava asks.

She’s prepped her kitchen into an assembly line of ingredients: apples, cinnamon, cane sugar, flour, almonds, and in the fridge is a large container of vanilla ice cream to top her dessert. The problem was, she isn’t quite decided on  _ which  _ dessert to make, so the rest of her ingredients are up in the air.

“Firefly,” Odin says, coming into the kitchen. “I p-promise, what you make will be fine.”

Rummaging through the cabinets, Ava contemplates her options. There wouldn’t be enough for everyone if she made a trifle. She still has vanilla extract, but she doesn’t have any marzipan on hand. She could just make the marzipan herself, but she wants something quick.

“Okay, I’m gonna make the pie,” Ava asserts, grabbing the final ingredients—butter and oats—to begin cooking. “Hon, can you peel the apples?”

“Y-Yeah, I can do that,” Odin says. “I h-have to do this better t-than helping to bake a cake, r-right?”

“You did cause that cake to fall apart,” Ava says, smiling.

“A tragic d-day.”

Going to preheat the oven, Ava smacks his butt on the way back. He responds in kind by giving hers a light pinch. Chuckling, Ava tosses back her hair. She begins to assemble the ingredients for the dough, placing them all into her large mixing bowl. Once complete, she coarsely chop the almonds, since it doesn’t take too long, as Odin does the same with the apples.

They work quietly, save for the occasional moment where he or she can’t keep their hands off each other.

This winds up with Ava making out with him on the counter, moaning into his mouth. His hands rove over her frame, squeezing her breasts, her thighs. He lifts her calves so they wrap around his waist, bending to kiss her neck.

“Odin!” Ava says, unable to stop her giggles. “Odin— Ah! Baby, hey… we gotta put the rest together!”

Odin continues to lick her neck, hand slipping underneath her skirt. His fingers rake against her panties, causing her to shudder. “You s-sure? I’m g-good with the dessert I’m h-having.”

Grinning, Ava pushes him back, “You can do all you want to me the minute we pop it in the oven.”

Winking, Odin does as instructed. The apples are laid in the pan, covered with dough, cinnamon and almonds. Ava walks with purpose toward the oven, shaking her butt in his direction. She feels Odin’s eyes on her. She opens the oven a fraction, then closes it. Opens it again, then closes.

“You’re t-taking your sweet ass time,” Odin states, raising a brow.

She hears the joking in his voice, “Sure am.” She wiggles her hips at him once more.

He laughs as she opens the oven a final time and places the pan inside. Her back is faced toward him, and he sees her smirking reflection in the window. Closing the distance between them, he roughly grabs those hips, hearing her gasp in delight.

His hand slips down her skirt and panties, gravitating to the clit. Her mouth parts, fingers clenching on the counter top.

Odin kisses the nape of her neck, pulling back her cardigan to trail his lips along her shoulder. Even through the shirt, Ava shudders at the touch. His mere presence intoxicating, catching whiffs of his scent—he always has the smell of smoke. He’s asked her before if she gets sick of it.

The answer is always no.

Ava tilts back her head, his mouth covering hers. She cups his cheek, his groans lost in her throat. His fingers slide up and down her pussy, getting more soaked by the minute. Odin sucks at her lower lip, breath warm on his.

Ava turns in his arms, jumping at him. On reflex, he wraps his arms around her frame, holding her in place. She’s set on the counter, panting hard as his hands reach underneath to pull her panties off. Discarded on the floor, Odin kneels before her, her skirt barely covering his head, black locks sticking out as he licks her pussy with long strokes.

Melodic moans ring in his skull, fingers digging into her thighs. His face becomes slick with cum, tongue lapping at the clit. Pulling back the hood, he sucks down on the nub. Ava writhes on the counter top, quivering as his tongue descends again, slipping inside her. He spreads the folds wider apart, rotating his tongue in circles.

Her fingers grasp his hair, tugging hard. He winces in pain, and pushes his tongue deeper in retaliation.

“Odin, ah! Mmm, Odin…” Ava sighs. His fingers—still calloused from years of logging—prod into her pussy. She barely registers his command to remove all her upper garments. With haste, she obliges, throwing them aside. He trails hot, moist kisses along her navel. Sweeping them back down to her clit. She jerks in response.

Odin unbuttons his pants, wrenching it all down to allow his erection freedom. Sliding out his fingers, dripping with cum, he wraps that hand around his member, pumping it fast and hard. His tongue returns to her pussy, moaning as he plays with both of them.

Ava comes before he does, shaking hard.

Smirking, Odin licks his mouth. He asks, voice low, “How’d that feel?”

“It felt great…” Ava replies. Jumping down from the counter, Ava gently pushes him onto the floor. “Now, let me handle you.”

Odin whimpers as her mouth engulfs the head. She groans into it, sensing her tongue press up into the bottom of it, teeth scraping the top—soft and sharp all at once. His hips move with her, involuntary. She allows him to, moaning as it slides further in her mouth, her throat.

Odin finds no relief in the cold floor, his body burning. Her hands are soft on his skin. Her tongue even softer on his cock. Everything is too hot. His frame is beginning to quake as much as hers had done. There’s this growing sense of urgency. His cock is pulsating in her mouth, he can feel it. Aching.

Breathing through her nose, Ava catches that scent of smoke, mingled with musk. Bobbing her head up and down, she swallows excess saliva, but it’s no use—she’s way too turned on to stop that. She splays her fingers against his abdomen, moving only her upper body in rhythm to his throbbing cock.

She tightly grabs his shirt when he comes into her mouth, her gasp halted in order to gulp it all down. Ava withdraws, making sure her teeth grate against its length.

“How was that?” Ava whispers, giving the member one final lick at the bottom. Even nips at his balls.

He gasps. Tilting his head forward to look at her, Odin raises a brow, smirking, “You t-trying to get m-me to go again alr-r-ready?”

“Maybe,” Ava says, pretending to look innocent.

“Well, t-the food’s about to be done,” Odin says, sitting up. Brushing back her hair, he adds, “Maybe w-we can do some more while it c-cools down?”

“It cools down, and we’ll warm up,” Ava winks. As she gets up, Odin smacks her ass. “Hey! You’re so screwed when I get this pie out,” Ava laughs.

“I h-hope so!”

As promised, she shoves him back onto the tile. Without preamble, Ava straddles his waist. She strokes his abdomen, gliding her fingers downward; his shirt is still on, same as her only wearing her skirt. She finds the look very appealing.

“Together, we make up a whole outfit,” Ava jokes.

Odin’s laughter turn to blissful moans as she fondles his balls, bending low to kiss his pelvis. She stares in fascination as his cock becomes erect again. Rubbing it with her palm, Ava grins at his flushed features, eyes shut in pleasure.

Crawling further toward him, Ava slides her pussy up and down his length. He cups her cheek, and she takes his forefinger into her mouth, tongue wrapping around it. Moaning as she pulls away, sitting back to slip directly onto his cock. It pushes up, widens her out, its girth as intense as its length.

Bouncing in place, Ava gyrates her hips. Odin thrusts up into her, grunting as he does so. Her thoughts become sluggish, focused merely on the sensation of Odin’s erect dick in her body. She bites her hand at the knuckle, the other keeping her steady as she jostles herself.

Hands at her waist, nails in her skin, Odin matches her speed. Frantic and needy. He stares at her through narrow eyes, sweat beading down his brow. Her pussy contracts, causing him to prod into her harder. Her fingers scratch his upper thigh. She’s huffing hard, begging for more. To keep pumping into her. That she doesn’t care how hard he goes.

Odin does as she asks, shutting his eyes completely so he’s only aware of the heat between them. He hears her whisper that she wants to hear him moan, louder. Louder. He’s entranced by her voice as much as her body. Warm and loving. Her hands roughen his stomach, fingers yanking at the trail of hair. Violent and commanding.

Ava cries out when he thrusts hard and deep inside, and there’s a flash of pain. Pain that’s enriching every fiber of her being. She didn’t know pain could feel good. That it had this intoxicating elation that comes with it. Ava pushes down onto it with the same aggression. Another cry leaves her lips, shaking. Enthralled.

“Ava— I can’t w-wait anymore—” he chokes out, tempo picking up. Her frame hitting his with gratifying smacks.

“Odin…! Come inside me, I can’t wait either!” Ava moans, her body tense. Every inch of her strained. Aware of her body, its fever. Its demand for relief.

He comes a fraction of a second after her. Cum, thick and hot, shoots upward; pours down between her legs, onto his, onto the floor. Her pussy throbs from the climax, recognizing Odin’s cock is doing the same.

Gasping for air, Ava falls onto him. Odin’s arms rest at his sides for a minute. Then wrap around her waist.

“Wow…” Ava murmurs. Wiping her hair back, she grins up at him. “I forget… topping is way more fun…”

“I’ll… gladly… b-be the… bottom…” Odin huffs.

Lazy, she pets his chest, drawing random shapes onto it. “Hey, I think the pie is cool now.”

“Oh, I don’t k-know. You might need another min-n-nute or two to cool off.”

She flicks his forehead, and they laugh.


	11. A Torrent Expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is the best sort of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The build up for this chapter was necessary. You think any of the stuff that happens in here wouldn't need some flair? Bruh.  
> Anyway, yesterday was busy, so here we go! Two chapters on the final day! Will upload the final in one moment. :3

Odin stares up at the house. Frowning.

Ava nudges him, “Hey, it’ll be okay.”

“We’ll s-see,” Odin says, cryptic.

He stands on the porch for a moment. Bracing himself.

Odin rings the doorbell, a light, sweet jingle. It could not have sounded more akin to a death knell.

The door opens, and a voice says, “Odin?”

“Hi, Magpie,” he answers.

“ _ODIN!_ ” Magpie screeches, nearly bursting eardrums in the next county. She jumps at him so hard, he stumbles backward off the porch steps into the snow. Magpie looks down at him, tears in her eyes, “You’re actually here!”

“Ow… Y-Yep… I’m definitely h-here…”

“Oh no! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to knock you over!” Magpie says, helping him back up. She turns around, the same surprise reigniting on her face. “ _Ava!_ ”

“Whoa, don’t knock me down too!” Ava shouts, laughing, as Magpie embraces her hard. “Magpie, be careful with the plate!”

“I’m so happy to see the both of you, oh my god! And what’s this?” she asks.

“I made you a pie.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you! Baked a pie for me, Magpie! I forgot how pretty you are, holy hell,” she announces, unable to rub her cheeks. Ava glares at her, causing her to grin, “Don’t act like you’re mad about this. I’m taller than you, and I’m always gonna love it. Wooow, I can’t believe you’re both here to visit!” Magpie yells, unable to contain her volume or mirth. “I don’t think you’ve come to visit during the holidays in, what, three years?"

“Four, to b-be exact,” Odin says.

Magpie hugs him again, shaking him enthusiastically, “Hmm-mmm-mmmh! Oh my god, you’re actually home! This is so great!”

“Some things haven’t changed,” Ava says, smiling.

“Y-Yeah,” Odin says. He blinks, “Magpie, y-your speech is better.”

Magpie nods, “Yep! I’ve been taking classes on helping to control it. I slip up now and then, but I don’t speak that way nearly as much as even a couple years ago, or especially as a kid. It’s cute when you’re little, not so much as an adult.”

“T-That’s wonderful, I’m happy for you,” Odin says, ruffling her hair.

“Well, enough of us standing outside, let’s go in!”

Ava moves toward the entryway. She looks over her shoulder when Odin doesn’t follow, “Baby?”

“It’s probably less cold outside.”

“Hon, come on. At least we can go in for Magpie.”

Grimacing, Odin kicks the snow off his shoes, and steps into their home. His childhood home.

That he left behind, and didn’t want to return to.

It was too much to be in.

“Guys! Odin’s home!” Magpie announces, bolting up the stairs.

Ava walks down the hallway, having been here only a few times, but she recalls where the kitchen is. Setting down the food, she gazes at Odin, his expression neutral, but she can tell by his fidgeting that he’s nervous. Miserable.

“Hey, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Odin nods, mute.

“See! He’s home,” Magpie shouts, sliding down the banister and jumping off to propel herself in his direction. She manages to land without hitting him, and grabs his arm at once, “Isn’t it cool?”

Raven peers down from the second floor, “Well, shit. Finally realized we’re cool enough to hang with?”

Odin has no response.

Crow sidles up to her sister, face equally neutral, “I didn’t know we allowed strangers into our home now.”

Magpie smiles at them, “Come here and say hi!”

“Cram it, Mags. You’ve been shouting the past several minutes, it’s annoying,” Raven says, though she comes down anyway, with Crow following suit. They stand in front of him, arms crossed in perfect tandem.

He clears his throat, “S-Sorry, for not being here for a while…”

“Has it been four years?” Crow asks, finger on her chin. “I didn’t notice, on account of I don’t care where you go.”

Raven snorts, “Honestly. If we want you here, we’d let you know.”

Ava glares at them, “You don’t have to be rude.”

“Oh, hi, Ava. Still dating our brother, huh?” Crow says, raising a brow. “I thought you’d have ditched him by now.”

“Well, I haven’t. And won’t,” Ava asserts, trying to remain calm. They’ve gotten worse. She glares at the source of it, standing at the top of the steps.

“Odin.”

At the sound of his name, he looks up. “Olai.”

He smirks, wrapped in arrogance, “Glad to see you’re back.”

Odin can’t help but let out a laugh, low, sardonic. His brother’s first greeting is a lie. Some things really don’t change.

-

Ava and Magpie carry most of the conversation at the table. There’s no meal, aside from snacks and the pie.

Odin keeps his eyes downcast. Olai keeps his on his brother.

Raven and Crow just sit.

Ava’s uncomfortable.

Magpie couldn’t read the room, simply excited.

Sighing, Odin crosses his legs. He was right—it’s warmer outside.

“So, you’ve been working?” Ava asks.

“Yeah, my job is good. I teach at the middle school.”

“That’s neat. Any mean students?”

“Some, but nothing I can’t handle. Granted, kids are brutal but I much prefer it here than the high school. High schoolers are _mean._ You’d think they’d be nicer since they’re young adults, but no.”

“In my experience, any age can suck,” Ava offers.

“That’s true. Anyone can be mean or nice.”

Olai smiles at her, “It’s such a good thing you have a nice family then, hm?”

“I’m happy about that, yeah,” Magpie nods, returning the smile.

“So you’re t-treated fairly here?” Odin pipes up, looking at her.

“Oh yes! I don’t have any complaints.”

“Magpie never has any,” Raven adds. “She’s content with not doing much thinking about the stuff at home.”

Crow smiles at her, “You could definitely say she’s simple in her ways.”

Ava glares at them, with Odin merely looking disappointed.

Magpie keeps smiling, turning to Ava, “How’ve you been with job hunting?”

“Still doing part-time.”

“It’s hard to find a job, I don’t blame you on having difficulty. If you want me to look at your resume for you and see if it’s polished up enough, I can.”

“That’d be great, thanks! I’m doing alright at the moment, but I’m pretty tired of some things about it.”

“Too bad you can’t support your girlfriend that well, Odin,” Olai mentions. That grin spreading on his lips. “You could always ask your family for help if you need any aid.”

“No, t-thank you. We’re doing fine,” Odin replies, tone clipped.

Ava’s is equally short, “He provides for me plenty.”

“Does he?”

“Yes, he does.”

Olai looks at Odin, “I’m glad to hear you aren’t struggling. I’d be so concerned if you were.”

“I’m glad to hear that you’re concerned. I’d cry all night long to know my brother has my best intentions at heart. Maybe even give a single fucking damn.”

“Ooh, Odin’s mad?” Olai laughs. “Shocking. You were always overly emotional.”

“L-Look, you son of a bitch—”

“Odin, I’m surprised at you. Don’t talk about our mother like that.”

Odin rises so fast from his chair, it collides on the floor with a resounding crack, “ _You_ don’t g-get to talk about our mother, you e-egotistical fucking b-bastard.”

“Odin—” Ava begins.

“You’ve always b-b-been like this—a self-serv-v-ving, arrog-g-gant dick.”

“You’re no better than me,” Olai snaps, a sneer taking place. “I don’t know why you’re here. We’re fine without you.”

Magpie’s eyes flicker to him, “Olai, that’s not—”

“Magpie, stop,” Crow interrupts her, a peculiar dread coating her voice. Raven sits stiff in the chair.

“You need to learn your place,” Olai says, walking around the table. “We don’t need you to come around here and get into our lives. The sight of you makes me sick.”

“You h-h-have no business a-acting like you’re be-t-t-tter than me. Wh-What have you _ever_ done t-that didn’t c-come from shady p-practices or ext-t-tortion?”

“Still stuttering like an idiot. Figures Magdalai would be the only one between the two of you to fix her flaw,” he glances at her; expressionless. “She’s smarter than you, at least.”

“You l-leave Magpie alone.”

Ava notices his sister wringing her hands on her lap. She turns to Olai, “You need to calm down. You’ve been antagonizing us since we got here.”

“You’re not a part of this family,” Olai says, voice filled with contempt. “You have no say in our affairs.”

“Don’t you _dare_ t-talk to her like that,” Odin bristles.

“Or what? What are you going to do?” goads Olai, raising his arms, open. Taunting. “Nothing. As always.”

Odin’s hands clench tight, shaking, “Oh, would you go _fuck_ y-yourself! You ungrateful f-fucking _brat._ The _only_ reason this h-house is und-d-der your name is b-because I gave it to you. Mom and Dad g-g-gave me this house, it’s _mine._ I belong h-here as much as any of you.”

His sisters stare up at him, surprised. 

Olai’s countenance darkens.

Raven shakes her head, “Wait, wait, the house is yours?”

“You w-were too young, but when our parents d-died, there were things t-they left us. We all g-got something, but I was g-given the house.”

Crow glares at Olai, “You didn’t tell us that _Odin_ is the reason we have it.”

“Does it matter?” he asks. “Whether or not he’s here isn’t of importance.”

Raven crosses her arms, “You never tell us anything.”

“Again, it doesn’t matter, because Odin doesn’t live here. He hasn’t lived here in twelve years. The moment he turned 18, he hightailed it to get his own place and, soon after, his whore went to shack up with him.”

The scuffle arrives wild and terrible. Odin punches Olai so hard in the face he skids onto the floor, then throws himself at him.

Magpie yells in alarm, Crow and Raven torn between jumping in and standing back, unsure of who is better to side with.

Ava watches them wrestle on the floor, Odin managing to throw another punch to his brothers’s jaw before Olai shoves him off. On the floor, Odin gets kicked in the stomach, hunching over from the sharp pang through his body.

Olai is about to stomp on his face, raising his knee high up—

Ava bolts forward, pushing him hard enough he tumbles backward. He falls back, slamming hard on the floorboards.

Ava rushes over to Odin, patting his face, “Odin! Hon, are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah…”

Olai wipes his split lip, looking up with anger. He rises from the floor, sauntering over.

Magpie bolts in front of him, “You need to stop.”

Olai’s eyes widen for a moment.

“Please.”

He glares down at her, scoffing, “Whatever. I’m going out.”

With that, there’s the sound of a car revving up, and lights dissipating into the dark.

“Well, great,” Crow says, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. “Now he’s gonna come back pissed and drunk later.”

“He’s not going to hurt you, is he?” Ava asks.

“No, we have our own place,” Raven answers. “He’s just not good to deal with no matter what.”

“You have y-y-your own place?” Odin questions, surprised. “Why d-do you act like you live h-here?”

“We act like we live here because it keeps Olai from finding our own little place from here. When we’re gone for hours at a time, he thinks it’s just that. He doesn’t care where we go. So—”

“ _So_ he doesn’t need to know,” Crow interrupts. She looks down at Odin, “Same as you.”

Odin’s heart is heavy, “Wh…”

“You’re both too risky to be around. Always have been,” she turns to Ava. “We’ll see you in a couple years. Maybe.”

Ava stands up, helping Odin to his feet, “Hold on, we came all this way to see you guys. Olai’s gone but you don’t have to be.”

“No, we’re going,” Raven adds. “It’s always too much drama here.”

“You two weren’t exactly helping.”

“We don’t care for either brother if you haven’t noticed.”

Magpie steps forward, “But Odin’s home. We haven’t seen him because of something almost like this last time.”

“Magpie, it’s exactly why we didn’t want to come but we did it for you, and that’s all you’re getting,” Crow says, annoyed. “Now let’s beat it. I’m sick of being here.”

With that, Raven waves at them, “Thank for the pie, Ava.”

“Hey, w-wait,” Odin says. “How is M-Merita?”

Crow stops. Doesn’t look over her shoulder, “She’s good. That’s why she’s not here.”

With that, Magpie’s triplets leave her standing there. She sighs, crestfallen. “Well, they’re my ride back so…”

Odin walks to his sister. He grabs her frail shoulders, “I p-promise you: we _will_ b-be more in touch from now on.”

Magpie smiles, hugging him, “That’s all I wanted.”

She gives Ava an equally large hug, and heads out the door.

Odin and Ava stand in his childhood home, solemn.

“Are you okay?” Ava asks, rubbing his arm.

“N-No…”

Ava’s brows furrow, an anger bubbling in her chest. Different from her normal ire. It’s something grander. Bitter. Twisting in her gut as it unfurls upward.

She takes Odin’s hand, “You need to get back at him.”

“I d-don’t know how I would.”

“He can’t get away with treating you like this. He might have his shitty friends, and he might have this house, but he isn’t above you. You’re not beneath him.”

Odin looks down at her, dark eyes flaring with inner rage. He feels it too. The indignation blooming in his body. “I k-know. And I know h-how to get him back.”

He picks her up, carrying her up the stairs. Ava holds onto him, surprised.

With purpose, Odin walks straight into Olai’s room—the scent of booze, smoke, and dirty clothes in the atmosphere. They can’t help but wince in disgust.

“Good to know he still lives like a fourteen year old boy,” Ava complains.

“And w-we’re going t-t-to make it smell more,” Odin declares. He throws her onto his bed, causing Ava to gasp. His hands are on her waist, pulling off her pants and underwear. He places them somewhat haphazardly onto the mattress, his face descending between her legs.

“Oh!” Ava cries out, feeling his tongue rub her clit. It flicks back and forth, soft and wet on her clit. Her back arches, sensing it slip down. He pushes it in, a whine leaving her lips. He moves it in and out, shoving it deeper for a moment, then pulling back.

Ava moans, gripping the sheets, head rolling in rapture. The acrid scent of alcohol is pungent. She can see cigarettes lining the desk. The curtains are somewhat shut, moon peeking through the gap. Eyeing them.

Odin glides his hands down her body, tongue lapping at cum. He hums into her skin, light against the maroon covers. He pushes up her turtleneck, nails scraping her flesh. He gives the clit one long stroke, followed by a few quick licks.

Ava sits up in the bed, removing the rest of her clothes. She grasps his shirt, ensnaring his mouth. Tasting herself, mingled with his. Odin moans, raising the hairs on her arms. She hauls him completely on top of her, slipping her hands underneath his clothes. He tugs it off, followed by the rest.

Gently pushing him back, Ava splays her fingers on his bare chest. Raking them down to pet dark, coarse hair. She rubs the erection, feathery touches tingling his skin, “You relax, baby.”

“I w-wanted to eat you out o-on the bed.”

“You did enough. It’s my turn,” she says, leaning forward. Pecking a kiss on his lips. “You deserve to be above him.”

“Ava…”

She presses a finger to his lips. Ava lowers herself to take the tip of his cock into her mouth. It pulses, throbbing between her teeth. Already responding to her touch. She moans, sucking hard on the member. Taking it deep into her throat. His moans are as delicious to her ears as his cock is to her tongue. He’s raising his hips, unable to help himself.

Ava pulls back, whispering, “You want to come for me?”

“I d-do…”

“Who do you belong to?”

“Y-You…”

Ava grins, practically purring, “You know who doesn’t?”

Odin shakes his head, lost in raging sensations.

“Olai.”

His eyes flutter open, “W… What?”

Crawling onto him, straddling his waist, Ava rubs her pussy on his cock, making it slick with cum. She smiles wider, “I never told you, but before we dated, he hit on me.”

Odin’s eyes widen, “Re-Really? B-Back i-i-in high school?”

“Yeah…” Ava murmurs, slipping her hands up his chest. “This whore turned him down. I knew who I wanted.”

Odin can’t help but smile, a little flattered, a little touched, a little too much in love with her, “M-Me?”

“Damn right,” Ava says, kissing her lover. She glides backward, turning away from him. Dark golden waves spilling down her shoulders. She eases herself down onto him: one hand on his leg, the other keeping the base of his penis steady. Sheathing his cock deep inside her. She hears a sharp intake of air, feels nails dig into her hips.

Odin thrusts up into her, causing her to breathe out in shock. He lifts his hips up, dropping them down with intense force. She cries out, moaning low in her chest. Her hips rise in rhythm to his. Gyrating her hips, she moves them in a fluid motion, away and forward from his face. He can feel his dick harden further. Watching her look at him over her shoulder. Dark eyes flickering down his body.

Her frame is lithe and vibrant. Glowing from erotic fury. She lifts herself up with her legs, groaning as she feels her insides spread apart. Bouncing her hips down, slapping soundly onto paler skin. Flushed with desire for her. She can sense his back tightly arc, her hands planted firmly on his thighs. Odin’s hands are strong and certain, keeping her entire body secure.

Odin sighs with each movement, body singing with rushing blood and dizzying ecstasy. He notes a mirror to his right, facing where Ava’s riding him. Her face is closed with the same pleasure, her mouth parted, the column of her throat tempting to bite. Perspiration shines on her cheekbones. Her breasts jostle from the motions, perky and indescribably plush when he holds them. Wishing he could right now. But she feels so good like this—ardent and unyielding on top of him, the scent of musk overcoming the bitter scent of earthly sin.

Ava reacts to the change in tempo with exhilaration. She glides her frame through the air, legs starting to shake. A coiled burning in her gut. She groans with him. Teeth gritted together. His cock pounding into her. She grips his sides, causing him to jerk.

Breathing heavily, Odin’s thoughts keep melting in his skull. A deep sadness and hatred filtering out with every airy gasp she gives. She’s pliant and hot. Erasing all concerns. Slipping into a safer, warmer place.

He comes inside her, violent and screaming. She follows a moment later, quivering.

Odin stares up his brother’s ceiling. The family home.

Ava removes herself, hovering over his face. “Odin?”

He props himself up on his elbows, kissing her gently. “I l-love you.”

She gives him a tender, radiant smile, “I love you too.”

They walk down the stairs soon after, crossing the threshold. He looks up at the darkness. Not feeling as empty as before. He leaves, looking at Ava gleam in the bright rays of nearby streetlights. Unlocking the car, they hop in and drive down an emptier road.

Ava pats his thigh, and he raises it to kiss her knuckles. Not looking back.


	12. A Couple of Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, conclusions are their own form of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter time!

Odin holds Ava close to his chest, her knees latching around his waist.

Ava nips at his neck. Trailing her tongue up the burning pulse. Bites his jawline, his beard tickling her lips.

He raises himself up, hands planted firmly on either side of her head. Her fingers glide down his chest, moaning beautifully. He thrusts deep into her pussy, clenching tight as he does. Her body is slick with sweat and cum.

He suddenly pulls out, turning her onto her stomach and going back in. Ava groans into the mattress, biting down on the pillow. Yanking at it as he pushes in. She gasps when she feels him bow over her, fingers caressing the clit.

“Do y-you like that?” he asks, breath hot on her skin.

“Odin… It feels so good…” Ava murmurs, gasping for air.

He tucks her hair back, kissing her shoulders. Odin’s pelvis hits against her ass. Lifting their bodies up, Ava’s hips raised high as he thrusts inside, Odin squeezes his eyes shut. She begs him to go faster. Feeling the similar ache is experiencing—their bodies yearning for that elusive euphoria. Experienced only when they’re together.

Odin pulls himself out, a split second after shooting cum all over her back. She yells from her orgasm, chest heaving as she collapses.

His fingers slide up her frame, grinning, “T-That was fun.”

Ava laughs, turning to him, “You actually came on me. Do you find it sexy seeing me covered in this?”

He blushes, “S-Sometimes. I’m a m-man of simple pleasures.”

“I like it too,” Ava says. She crawls over, kissing his pelvic bone. Trailing it along the navel. Her hand grips his cock. He winces in response. She rubs it between her palms, growing erect for a second time. She covers the head with her mouth. Bobbing back and forth, moaning.

Odin’s hands grip her hair, rocking his body forward. She halts his movement. Thumbs digging into him.

Ava groans, slurping up the bit of cum that had spurt out. Salty and thick. Inching the cock down her throat. She glides it out, wrapping a hand around its length. She kneads it in her hands, fascinated at the slight veins. His head full in her mouth. Her lips mold over with ease, grunting as she breathes through her nose.

He bites his lower lip, digits clinging to her scalp, “A-Ava…! I’m—”

Ava immediately pulls away, closing her eyes as cum lands on her face. It drips down her cheek, onto her lips. She licks it clean. Ava smiles, “You like that?”

Dazed, Odin merely nods.

“You came real fast, honey,” Ava says, looking proud of herself.

Odin grins, “It’s h-hard not to when you’re this g-gorgeous.”

Ava does a little dance, kissing his cheek, “Let’s go shower. We gotta be at Maggie’s soon.”

“Y-Yeah, that’s true,” he says, pinching her butt.

She giggles, “Race you to the shower!”

“Ava, d-don’t trip!”

-

It wound up being a blessedly simple affair. Erios and Maggie invited Ava and Odin alone.

“We missed you guys,” Erios said, hugging each of them. “It didn’t need to be a big party.”

“Yeah, there are days we only need you two. We need to catch up!”

Odin was relieved by that, having had enough people around.

He talks with Erios in the kitchen, grabbing his drink.

Erios sips at his, looking at Odin, “I’m still amazed you can drink vodka on the rocks with no problem.”

“I g-guess it doesn’t bother m-me,” Odin says. “Fruity o-ones are fine, but people m-make them too sweet.”

“A shame,” Erios says, finishing his with a loud intake of air through his straw. “I’m gonna make another. Hey, Ava, Maggie, you want anything?”

“Yeah, make me another margarita, please,” Maggie says.

“Ava?”

“I’m still okay with water, thanks, Eri,” Ava answers, holding up her glass.

Erios turns to Odin, “So, anything new going on?”

“Well…” Odin glances at the women, who walk away down the hall. He sides up to his friend, whispering, “C-Can you start the blender?”

Erios nods, ensuring no one is around. Must be serious.

Odin reaches into his pocket, taking out a small, dark box. Opening it, he reveals a bright red ring.

“I’m g-going to propose to Ava ton-n-night.”

Erios can barely contain his squeal. Odin’s palm covering his mouth with lightning speed.

“E-Erios, please don’t yell,” Odin begs, glancing behind him, alarmed.

Pushing his hand away, Erios grins ear to ear, voice low with the sound of slicing ice, “Holy shit, dude! Your mom’s ring.”

“Y-Yeah, I thought i-it was time…”

Erios peers up at his friend, “You don’t look entirely happy.”

Odin’s hand clasps behind his neck, rubbing it anxiously, “W-What if she doesn’t want t-to marry me?”

“Dude, you guys have been dating for  _ years.  _ You’re thirty now. I thought you’d have married her sooner.”

“I k-know but, well… there w-was always so much s-s-shit going on, I didn’t w-want to burden h-her with marriage…”

Erios pats his back, “Odin, hey. You’re one of the most noble guys I know, if not the most. You’re honest, kind, and self-sacrificing. Anyone, and I do mean  _ anyone,  _ would be lucky to have you. You have a lot to offer her. Life’s difficult, but I think if you proposed to her, she’d be really happy.”

Odin gazes at the floor, looking like the boy he met in class years ago. Nervous. Unsure. Wanting validation, even when he pretends he doesn’t. He stares at the ring, “S-So… do you think I-I-I should?”

“I think so,” Erios says. He puts his hand on the top, the ice continuing to rattle. He looks at Odin, “But that’s up to you. No matter your choice, I’m here for you, man.”

Odin can’t help but smile, “I k-know you’d be.”

Erios grins back.

“I’ll m-make my choice soon.”

-

Making sure the men are occupied, Ava turns to Maggie, who is finishing up her drink, “Hey, can we go down the hall? I have to tell you something real quick.”

Nodding, Maggie sips from her glass. Going far enough down, Ava glances down where they came from. She turns to Maggie, “So… I, um…”

“What is it?”

Ava licks her lips, wringing her hands, “Mags, I’m pregnant…”

Maggie snaps her fingers, keeping her voice hushed, “Fuck yeah, I knew it!”

“You knew?!” Ava asks, flabbergasted.

“Yeah! Ava, I’m not stupid. There are only two reasons a person wouldn’t drink: one is not liking alcohol, and the other is being knocked up. I’ve seen you chug down your fair share of beer, so, believe me, it’s not like you suddenly have an aversion.”

“Figures you’d be smart enough to figure it out,” Ava says, folding her arms.

“Well, why just tell me? Why not with Erios in the room?”

Ava furtively glances about the vicinity, combing a lock of her hair.

“Holy motherfucking shit,  _ Odin doesn’t know, _ ” Maggie whispers, shocked.

“No, I’ve been wanting to tell him. I only found out recently myself.”

“How far along are you?”

“I’m not sure yet. I’ve been feeling queasy in the morning now, so… about six weeks?”

“Man, it’s good you didn’t drink at my party! Did you go to a doctor? Is that how you knew?”

“No, not yet. I took a pregnancy test at home while Odin was at work. I just… wasn’t sure how to bring it up.”

“Why? Odin, for all his annoying traits, would be an excellent father,” Maggie says.

“I know…” Ava’s eyes brim with tears, sniffling, “But… H-He works so hard already… This k-kid is going to be so expensive…!”

“Oh! Oh, Ava, don’t cry!” Maggie says, startled. She holds her friend close, voice hushed, “Ava, come on. This is a good thing no matter what. Odin would do whatever you wanted to with it, he’s not an asshole.”

She wipes her eyes, but the tears continue to blur her vision. She hiccups, “I know…! But… It’s like… I  _ want  _ to be a mom. But I d-don’t… know if he’s ready. It’s such a big step… I don’t e-even have a full-time job… I was so happy at first, but… It’s so m-much money to have a kid...”

Maggie rubs her back, “Shh… It’s going to be okay. Ava, look at me.”

Ava does so, and finds nothing but acceptance. She leans into Maggie’s palm against her cheek.

“You two have gone through a lot together. I know Odin, too. He will respect any decision you make. And Erios and I are here for you. We’re your friends.  _ I’m  _ here for you. You can’t let the world dictate your happiness. Even when it throws hardship after hardship, you will get through it.”

Ava sniffles again, “Really?”

“Ava, you’re a sweet crybaby,  _ and  _ a badass bitch. You can handle anything.”

Laughing, Ava wipes her eyes. She unconsciously touches her stomach.

“Are you going to tell him tonight?”

“Yes...” she says. Then, with more confidence. “Yes, I am.”

-

“One minute to midnight!” Maggie whoops, putting a party hat on her husband.

Erios blows into a confetti party horn, “Hell yeah!”

Odin and Ava look at each other, smiling quietly.

“Thirty seconds!” Erios shouts, watching the television. “Here we go!”

Ava begins to countdown with her friends, Odin staring at the screen. She feels his hand latch around hers, and she gives it a gentle squeeze.

“Ten…! Nine…!”

Heart racing, Odin turns to her. Gazing at every curve of her features.

“Seven...! Six...!”

“Ava?” Odin asks.

She stops mid-chant, and her eyes widen to find him getting on one knee. He pauses, heart racing too hard to speak.

“Three…! Two…!” 

“W-W-Will…” Odin says. He clears his throat. He pulls out a box, flipping it open. “Will you marry me?”

The bell rings.

“Happy New Year!” Maggie and Erios scream, blowing into horns and popping confetti. Then, they realize what’s happening. Maggie’s mouth is hanging wide open, astonished. Erios is beaming, eyeing the scene with glee.

Ava’s entire body shakes from a different kind of exultation. Her hand covers her mouth. And she’s crying, again. Fingers shaking in his, sturdy and firm, she nods fervently. Overjoyed.

“Yes!”

Maggie and Erios cry out in joy. Blowing more noisemakers, popping more confetti.

Ava pulls back, sniffling. She watches her  fiancé  slide his mother’s ring onto her finger, barely seeing the red stone gleam.

“Congratulations!” Maggie shouts, hugging Ava. "It's about fucking time!"

“You did it, you wild son of a bitch!” Erios says, patting Odin’s back.

“You knew?” Maggie asks.

“Only an hour ago,” Erios explains, grinning.

Ava looks at Erios, “And you managed to not spill?”

“It’s very serious business, Ava.”

She turns to Odin, “Well, I have something to ask you too.”

He tilts his head, brows furrowed.

“Odin?” she begins, licking her lips. “Would you like to be a father to my child?”

It’s Erios’ turn to stare slack-jawed, with Maggie smiling at her friend.

Realization creeps onto Odin’s face. His thoughts slowing.

Then, as Ava fears the worst, Odin breaks into the biggest smile she’s ever seen. He scoops her into his arms, twirling her in the air. She laughs, holding tight onto him. Not because she fears he’ll let go. But to keep him as close as possible. Heart thrumming.

“Y-Yeah!” Odin nearly shouts. He puts her gently on the ground, “Oh my g-god, I’m going to b-b-be a dad?!”

“Yeah! Guess it’s good you proposed to me,” Ava jokes.

“Wow, Odin, you  _ are  _ a wild son of a bitch!” Erios cheers. He hugs Ava again, “Congrats on the baby, too!”

“Why d-didn’t you tell m-m-me?” Odin asks.

“I was worried about expenses and… you know, not being able to work...”

“We’ll f-f-figure it o-out, Ava,” Odin assures her, touching her face. “We a-always do.”

Maggie nudges Erios, “I knew this part.”

Erios wraps an arm around her shoulders, kissing her on the top of her head. He turns to them, “Hey, wait, do we get to be the godparents?”

Ava chirps, “Yep!”

“A-And in o-our wedding,” Odin adds.

Erios and Maggie are quiet for a moment.

“Really?!” Maggie yells, excited. “I get to be the Matron of Honor?”

“I’m best man?!”

Odin pats Erios, “H-Honestly, who else do w-we trust?”

Erios and Maggie start to excitedly talk about ideas, themes, how they will spoil their future godchild, fired up.

Despite overwhelming emotion making her tear up, Ava grins at them all. She meets Odin’s gaze. Comfortable and loved.

Odin looks at his  fiancée , wiping her eyes, “Happy New Y-Year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I did it! I did almost two weeks of non-stop posting after a year of dead silence. It's been genuinely rough for me life-wise, and it wasn't easy to do this personal challenge, but I've done it, and I can't help but feel proud about it.   
> It's also my first multi-chapter fic to be completed on this site. I hope to finish more, both present and future works. Thank you all so much for reading this little story!
> 
> I sincerely hope you all take care, and find the contentment, serenity, respect, and love you deserve; from others, and yourselves.
> 
> See you all in the new decade!


End file.
